


ONCE UPON A TIME AGO

by LazyRay



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, First Time, Kudou Yohji/Schuldig (past), Lost prince, M/M, Many kinds of magic, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Prophecy, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Werecats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вайс - знаменитая троица наемников - маг, волшебник и оборотень - дорого берет за свои услуги. Однажды их нанимает сам король, у которого похитили приёмную дочь, и команда устремляется на поиски принцессы. Но один из спасателей безнадежно влюблен в пропавшую принцессу, второй не знает своего происхождения, третьему предначертано встретить свою судьбу, а четвертый - приставленный королем придворный - о многом недоговаривает.<br/>Самое же странное в этом деле: принцесса является <em>валаргом</em>, а это сильнейшие волшебники на свете - кто бы смог похитить и удержать такое? и зачем?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ONCE UPON A TIME AGO

_In another world,_  
_Under another sky_  
_I see another story waiting to be told_  
_And another you_  
_Wakes up with another me..._  
  
_В другом мире,_  
_Под иными небесами_  
_Я вижу еще одну историю,_  
_которая должна быть рассказана,_  
_И другой ты_  
_Просыпаешься рядом с другим мною..._  
  
_Brian May “Another world”_

 

_**П Р О Л О Г** _

_\- Я не пущу тебя._  
_Он изо всех сил старался говорить строго, этот крупный мужчина с черной бородой, но, конечно, это не могло обмануть его собеседника. Он даже не ответил, молча глядя на бородатого, только глаза угрожающе сузились._  
_\- Я тебя умоляю, не сходи с ума! – продолжал бородач терпеливо. – Я не могу позволить себе войну с братом, если хочу уберечь принцессу! Кто, если не ты, должен это знать!_  
_\- Я знаю._  
_\- Так будь же благоразумен!_  
_\- Он похитил Айю._  
_\- О, боги! – терпение короля было не бесконечным, а краткие невыразительные ответы непреклонного юноши могли вывести из себя даже святого._  
_Король вскочил с кресла и начал расхаживать по кабинету, сердито топча мягкий ковер сапогами. Его собеседник тихо стоял в центре комнаты, глядя куда-то в стену._  
_\- Что ты сможешь один?_  
_\- Все._  
_\- Ох, Ран, как ты не понимаешь? – король, наконец, остановился перед юношей. – Я же боюсь за тебя. Ты мне как сын!_  
_\- Айя была как дочь._  
_\- Обещай подождать хотя бы еще десять дней!_  
_\- Зачем._  
_\- Я найду тебе подходящих спутников._  
_\- Мне никто не нужен._  
_\- Нужен! - с нажимом повторил король. – Обещай, или..._  
_\- Или._  
_\- Или я арестую тебя, - король смотрел Рану прямо в глаза._  
_\- М е н я ? – в голосе юноши проскользнуло нечто похожее на удивление._  
_По лицу короля пробежала судорога. Он отвернулся._  
_\- Даже ты должен иногда отдыхать. Спать. Ты не должен идти один, если хочешь дойти туда и спасти Айю._  
_Молчание._  
_\- Десять дней, Персия. Только десять дней и я уйду._  
_\- Хорошо, - вздохнул король. – Хорошо._

 

**_\- 2. Погадай мне_ **

_Once a time upon ago..._  
_(нет уж, лучше по-русски)_  
_Давным-давно в другой галактике..._  
_(нет, совсем не та опера)_  
_В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве..._  
_(вот это уже другое дело!)_  
_жили-были Вайсы..._

\- Ой! Оми!  
\- Йоджи!  
\- Чего лягаешься!  
\- А ты чего руки распускаешь?  
\- Да нужен ты мне больно, малявка!  
\- Я – малявка?!  
\- Ну не я же!  
\- Ты – дылда огородная, только ворон распугивать!  
\- Ах, так!  
Гибкая зеленая лоза вырвалась из земли, чтобы скрутить тонкое тело молоденького юноши и поднять его над землей. Паренек выругался и щелкнул пальцами, складывая их особым образом. Но лоза вдруг исчезла, и не успевший ничего сделать волшебник грохнулся с высоты пары метров (хорошо еще не в костер).  
Высокий мужчина с золотисто-русыми волосами, сидящий на расстеленных прямо на земле одеялах, сложился пополам от смеха, заглушая вопли мальчишки. Оми замолчал, поднялся и бросился на старшего товарища; завязалась борьба.  
Огромный тигр странного темного цвета неодобрительно покосился на них с другой стороны кострища, клыкасто зевнул и отвернулся. Через несколько минут борьба закончилась с предсказуемым результатом: победил, как всегда, старший. Некоторое время эти двое мирились. Потом маг быстро вырастил какую-то траву, чтобы залечить ушибы мальчика. Тигр по-человечески вздохнул и что-то прорычал.  
\- Да ладно, Кен, - тут же откликнулся старший, - оборачивайся. Твое мяуканье мы пока не понимаем.  
Тигр потянулся, сел, встряхнулся – и с земли поднялся симпатичный паренек среднего роста с темными волосами и сердитым лицом.  
\- И так каждое утро, – вымученно простонал он.  
\- Почти каждое, - уточнил младший.  
\- Молчи, Оми, пока старшие разговаривают, - прикрикнул Йоджи.  
И тут же получил камешком по лбу. На этот раз юный волшебник кинул его собственноручно, безо всяких своих чародейских штучек.  
\- Ах ты...  
\- Хватит, Йоджи, Оми! – Кен встал между ними. – Блин, мне уже надоело вас разнимать!  
\- Оборотень-миротворец – это нонсенс! – поучительно произнес Оми из-за спины Кена.  
\- Вот почаще и вспоминай об этом! – рявкнул Кен; младший моментально притих, Йоджи только ухмылялся. – Собирайтесь! Такими темпами мы никогда не доберемся до города засветло!  
  
Кен напрасно беспокоился. До города она все же добрались. Солнце стояло еще высоко, когда они подошли к высокой городской стене и прошли в широко распахнутые ворота в толпе прочих посетителей столицы. Город, как всегда, встречал их несмолкаемым гулом тысяч людей, спешащих по своим делам; странными запахами с рынков и теснотой домов и улиц, разбегающихся от крепостной стены и ворот. Троица наемников неспешно углубилась в городские дебри.  
\- Мы это сделали! – вопил юный волшебник, высоко подпрыгивая на ходу.  
\- Да уж, - бурчал Йоджи. – Вовремя. Я так уста-а-ал!  
Третий – Кен – только пожимал плечами, нервно принюхиваясь. Он не любил города.  
\- Может, здесь снова найдется работенка для Вайс? – с надеждой произнес младший.  
\- Оми, заткнись! – заорал на него Йоджи. – Неужели ты можешь думать только о работе?  
\- Кто-то же должен!  
\- О, заткнитесь оба! – не выдержал оборотень. – Как вы меня достали!  
Он потряс головой и внезапно направился прочь от друзей, бормоча всем желающим услышать, что он не знаком с этими идиотами.  
\- Ты куда, Кен?  
\- Пойду, пройдусь немного. Встретимся вечером в «Котенке». Снимите и для меня комнату, ладно?  
\- Ладно...  
Оми с Йоджи молча смотрели вслед товарищу, потом старший вздохнул.  
\- Готов поспорить, он опять пошел караулить свою принцессу!  
Оставшись вдвоем молодые люди молча направились к гостинице, где они останавливались всякий раз по приезду в столицу.  
\- Йоджи, - Оми нерешительно потянул старшего друга за рукав. – Ты видел эту его девушку?  
\- Нет. Я знаю только, что она настоящая принцесса, и что Кен уже год сходит по ней с ума. Он говорит, что ее красота несравнима ни с чем, что у нее какие-то совершенно необыкновенные глаза, что она лучше всех и прочая влюбленная пурга в том же духе. Не знаю.  
\- Я тоже не видел... Кен рассказал мне, что встретил ее в парке, где она гуляла. Одна.  
\- Смелая принцесса, если гуляет одна.  
\- Я тоже этого не понял...  
Они еще больше не поняли, когда Кен не пришел к ночи. Но они не волновались, – что может случиться в этом городе с могучим оборотнем? – просто не в обычаях Кена было так поступать. Йоджи лениво предположил, что принцесса оказалась снисходительной к чувствам их котенка... Оми некоторое время обдумывал эту идею, но ничего не сказал вслух.  
Вечер протекал лениво. Они поужинали в общем зале гостиницы на первом этаже, втихомолку разглядывая посетителей. Оми развлекался вовсю, досаждая другим посетителям мелкими пакостями: то «опрокинет» солонку в суп, то невидимо «толкнет» руку с бокалом, чтобы пьющий облил себя. Кто бы заподозрил в этих неловкостях молодого человека в углу залы, застенчиво опускающего огромные голубые глаза при любом грубом слове? Волшебники не так часто встречались в мире, чтобы оказаться здесь и сейчас и разоблачить его.  
Йоджи тихо хихикал над проделками младшего товарища. Впрочем, у него были и свои удовольствия: он напропалую строил глазки любой симпатичной мордашке, независимо от пола объекта его интересов.  
Оми молча подождал, пока ошеломленно хлопающая глазками служанка удалится от их столика: вместе с деньгами за ужин Йоджи преподнес девушке небольшой букетик маргариток, мгновенно выращенный им на столе.  
\- Я не думал, что тебя еще интересуют девушки.  
Цветочный маг вздрогнул и покосился на младшего.  
\- Оми, если одна девушка в моей жизни оказалась сукой, это еще не повод отказываться от других!  
\- Тогда зачем ты подмигнул тому мужику?  
\- Он такой симпатяшка и мило так застеснялся, - улыбнулся Йоджи. – Мне вообще-то...  
\- По фигу! – в унисон с ним воскликнул Оми.  
\- Что в этом плохого? Я – за маленькие, ни к чему не обязывающие улыбки... может быть, даже встречи, - неожиданно меланхолично проговорил Йоджи.  
\- Мда, вроде той девчонки, что таскалась за нами целый месяц? – подкольнул Оми.  
Его друг усмехнулся и отпил глоток из своей кружки.  
\- Чего же ты хочешь на самом деле? – не отставал настырный мальчишка.  
Йоджи и самому хотелось бы это знать. Ему почему-то было не по себе.  
\- Меня интересует красота, - неожиданно серьезно ответил он. – Люди – как цветы, у каждого свои причуды, требования, свой аромат. Я – маг цветов, а значит, маг жизни, и любви, и красоты. Но я ищу тот один-единственный цветок... И не могу найти.  
Юный волшебник молчал. Йоджи мог его понять. Нечасто от насмешливого и такого, казалось, легкомысленного цветочного мага можно услышать такое. Да еще и от трезвого. Он сам не ожидал.   
\- Когда-то мне казалось, что я нашел свою красоту.  
\- Асука? – пробормотал мальчик.  
Йоджи сморщился, и Оми поспешил продолжить:  
\- Но ты ищешь красоту... здесь? – он окинул полный зал придирчивым взглядом.  
\- И здесь, и там, - протянул маг. – Цветы растут везде.  
\- Но лучшие – в теплицах и садах, а не в диком поле, - поддразнил Оми.  
Йоджи только пожал плечами.  
\- Кто бы еще меня туда пустил!  
Оми положительно не нравилось настроение друга. Йоджи мысленно пнул себя и попытался улыбнуться. Ага, судя по глазам, мальчишка что-то замышляет, чтобы поднять ему настроение.  
\- Погоди... – «озарило» волшебника. – Тогда ты не считаешь красивым – меня?  
\- Ну... – усмехнулся Йоджи, но пожалел Оми и не стал тянуть. – Считаю. Но не волнуйся за свою честь, малявка, я не стану играть с тобой... братишка.  
Оми хотел уже заорать, что он _не малявка_ , но последующие слова друга мгновенно притушили его пыл. Блин, сегодня Йоджи был сам не свой.  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Не знаю. У меня предчувствие... Грядут перемены. И большие. Оми, погадай мне?  
Оми некоторое время изучал своего друга. Он мог бы погадать, хотя это всегда отнимало много сил, и потом будет болеть голова. Наверное, ему все же стоит прибегнуть к этому способу и наплевать на последствия. Йоджи все-таки маг, и его предчувствия вполне могут быть скрытым пророчеством. А гадания сбываются... иногда.  
\- Хорошо...  
  
Гадание не требовало особой подготовки. Оми расстелил на полу своей комнаты одеяло, зажег четыре свечки и прилепил на пол по краям. Уселся в центр одеяла и сосредоточился, пока Йоджи забрался на кровать и лежал там очень тихо, чтобы не мешать волшебнику. Несколько минут Оми сидел совершенно неподвижно, закрыв глаза. Скоро непоседливому цветочному магу стало скучно, но он не рискнул даже шевельнуться и только тихо вздохнул. От нечего делать он разглядывал своего младшего коллегу. Мальчишка действительно был очень хорош собой; Йоджи просто обожал его мягкие лохматые волосы, его огромные голубые глаза, такие обманчиво невинные... но Оми действительно был для него только братишкой и вряд ли это когда-нибудь изменится.   
\- Кен. – Внезапно очень четко сказал Оми. – Нить. Песок. Шар.  
Йоджи, затаив дыхание, запоминал слова, что бросал Оми в пустоту перед собой. Он уже знал, что это просто образы, которыми волшебник обозначает возможные события. Потом он объяснит все.  
\- Оми. Нить. Песок. Темный сундук.  
Что это могло значить, Йоджи не имел ни малейшего представления. Но можно предположить, что судьба Кена и Оми на некоторое время будет общей.  
\- Йоджи. Нить. Песок. Роза.  
Сказав последнее слово, Оми внезапно расслабился и упал. Йоджи вскочил с кровати и бросился к мальчику. Тот, похоже, спал.  
Уложив волшебника на постель, Йоджи поднял одеяло с пола и подобрал свечки, сами собой погасшие, когда Оми упал. Сеанс гадания был окончен. Маг спустился вниз и принес немного воды.  
Как всегда, Оми проснулся через несколько минут. Немного полежал, растерянно глядя в потолок, потом повернулся к другу, нетерпеливо ожидавшему его пробуждения.  
\- Ну? Что я нес? – воскликнул Оми, но тут же прижал руки к вискам.  
\- Держи.  
Мальчик послушно выпил предложенный напиток и расслабился.  
\- Ты просто чудо.  
\- Я просто знаток полезных трав.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Что я напророчил?  
\- Сначала Кену: нить, песок и шар.  
\- Хм. – Оми вспоминал свои видения, оживающие в памяти под воздействием ключевых слов. – Дальняя дорога, большие перемены и исполнение всех желаний. Забавно.  
\- О тебе: тоже нить, песок и темный сундук.  
\- Дорога, перемены и сундук? – Оми вдруг охнул и сел на постели, вцепляясь в руку Йоджи. - Это же прошлое! Секреты прошлого, влияющие на будущее!  
\- Если ты пойдешь с Кеном, то узнаешь, кто ты такой? – предположил Йоджи.  
Мальчик растерянно кивнул.  
\- Что у тебя?  
\- То же, что у всех: нить, песок. По-видимому, у Вайс будет какая-то работа. И... роза?  
\- Роза? – Оми нахмурился, но вдруг расхохотался. – Я вспомнил! Бедный Йоджи!  
\- Что? – взвился тот. – Что ты там мне нагадал?  
\- Ты же цветочный маг, - насмехался нахальный малявка. – Вспомнил, что означает роза на языке цветов? Алая роза, Йоджи!  
Цветочный маг даже закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Любовь, - глухо ответил он.  
\- Большая любовь, страстная любовь! – уточнил Оми, усмехаясь, как ненормальный. – Йоджи, если ты пойдешь с нами, ты влюбишься, как никогда в жизни!  
Йоджи сидел, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
\- Но я не хочу! – ужаснулся он, наконец. – Я больше не хочу никого любить!  
\- Мое гадание не обязательно сбудется, - волшебник попытался утешить друга. – Я же не пророк. К тому же ты можешь не пойти с нами.  
\- Вайс в деле и без меня? – проворчал маг. – Тебе действительно надо отдохнуть, малыш, ты говоришь ерунду.  
Внезапно он встал.  
\- Я пошел к себе. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Тебе тоже. – Оми подождал, пока старший выйдет за дверь. – Если ты уснешь, конечно. Тоже мне, жертва любви!  
Он вспомнил, какое лицо было у его друга, и расхохотался.

**_\- 1. Есть дело!_ **

Утром комната Кена все еще была пуста. Похоже, он даже не заявлялся в гостиницу. Оми немного поворчал на тему тупых зверей, но вскоре заткнулся. Йоджи не отвечал ему, и это было не интересно. Кстати, маг выглядит так, словно не спал всю ночь. Кто бы мог подумать! – неужели гадание так повлияло на него? Желая немного развеять Йоджи, а заодно избавиться от чувства вины, Оми вытащил друга пошататься по городу.  
Столица предлагала своим гостям множество развлечений. Конечно в основном ночью. Но и сейчас можно было неплохо провести время. Только плати. Но денежки у Вайс всегда водились, так почему нет? Даже если Йоджи так и будет ходить тучей весь день, это еще не повод, чтобы Оми тоже был хмурым. Эй, здесь можно покататься по реке в лодках с музыкантами – как настоящий богатый бездельник! Или пойти на ярмарку и купить что-нибудь вкусненькое! А вон там, на небольшой площадке, даже затеяли танцы!  
\- Йоджи, пойдем туда! – оживленно сверкал глазками юноша. – Ну, пойде-е-ем!  
\- Иди сам, - отмахнулся Йоджи. – Я немножко посижу тут.  
Он махнул рукой на расставленные прямо на улице столы у оживленной таверны. Оми кивнул и убежал, смешиваясь с толпой. Йоджи не хотел знать, не вспомнил ли малыш свои прежние воровские привычки. Все равно у него хватит ума не попасться. А кто такой Йоджи, чтобы мешать ребёнку развлекаться? Тем более, у него есть свои проблемы, чтобы обдумать их...  
\- Йоджику, милый!  
Тонкая ручка скользнула по плечу, и Йоджи вздрогнул. Настолько забыться, чтобы не заметить приближения... кого? Но женщина тихо рассмеялась и обошла его стул, присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Бирман, - улыбнулся Йоджи, успокаиваясь, и потянулся к ней.  
Девушка охотно подставила яркие губки для легкого поцелуя.  
\- Ты все хорошеешь! – промурлыкал Йоджи.  
\- Ты тоже, цветик, - усмехнулась та. – Значит, Вайс снова в столице?  
Йоджи ответил такой же усмешкой.  
\- Сразу о делах? Смотри, какой денек! Может, потанцуем?  
\- В другой раз, - Бирман пересела на его колени и шепнула в ухо. – Есть дело, Вайс! Очень дорогое дело. Хочешь?  
Йоджи обнял девушку, симулируя страстные объятия для случайных зрителей. Ну ладно, симулировать это было очень легко.  
\- Как ты меня нашла?  
\- Кудо, ты помнишь, кто я? – лениво протянула красотка.  
О, он помнил, очень хорошо помнил. Эта очаровательная кошечка была его старым испытанным агентом. Если кошельки Вайс худели, и наемники оказывалась в этом городе, Йоджи всегда мог найти свою добрую подружку. Эта девочка была опытной колдуньей, и она знала в этом городе всех клиентов, готовых выложить круглые суммы за услуги такой команды, как Вайс. Знаменитая троица могла даже выбирать.  
\- Опять что-нибудь оккультное?  
\- Это же ваш профиль.  
\- А Шварц?  
\- Пропали, - Бирман пожала изящными плечиками и поцеловала Йоджи. – Похоже, у них долгосрочный контракт с кем-то.  
«С кем-то?» – Йоджи слегка удивился. Либо Бирман не знает, с кем именно, либо не хочет говорить ему. Впрочем, она всегда недоговаривает. Мог бы уже привыкнуть.  
\- Жаль, - протянул он, - я бы не отказался встретиться с Шу...  
\- Алкоголик, - упрекнула Бирман. – И развратник.  
\- Что есть, то есть... Подожди, а для твоего дела надо куда-то ехать? Очень далеко?  
\- Ты уже знаешь? - брр, кто бы мог подумать, что эта девочка может бросать такие леденящие пронзительные взгляды?  
\- Нет... Оми гадал вчера.  
\- Это дело создано для вас, - шептала Бирман, проводя пальчиками по тонким чертам лица красивого мужчины. – Оно дороже, чем все, за что вы когда-либо брались.  
\- И опаснее?  
\- Ты боишься?  
Йоджи не ответил, целуя шею девушки. Он действительно очень боялся этого дела. Дорога. Перемены. Любовь. Черт, только не последнее!  
\- Пойдем куда-нибудь, хорошенькая? – предложил он.  
Бирман рассмеялась, но кивнула.  
  
Оми не удивился, не застав Йоджи на месте, и просто вернулся в гостиницу. Наверняка, их неотразимый блондинчик нашел кого-нибудь, кто мог бы приободрить его. Ничего нового или необычного, о чем стоило бы тревожиться. Мальчика больше насторожило отсутствие Кена. Даже весточки нет. Что могло случиться с оборотнем?  
Это вопрос прояснился, когда в гостиницу примчался Йоджи – через несколько часов после возвращения Оми. Мальчик видел из окна, как его друг вихрем вылетел из наемной каретки и ворвался в гостиницу. Оми немного удивился...  
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, где Кен! – заявил Йоджи, распахивая дверь в комнату Оми.  
\- Где?  
\- И мне кажется, у Вайс есть дело!  
\- Перемены и дороги?  
\- Да.  
Немного отдышавшись, Йоджи рассказал, что встретил Бирман, и та предложила интересное дело (конечно, это жуткая тайна, малыш!). У короля этой страны пропала дочь. Принцессу похитил какой-то чародей, как обычно с глупыми планами принести ее в жертву какому-то очередному злобному духу. И король набирает небольшой отряд магов, чтобы освободить девушку.  
\- Ты уже согласился? – недовольно осведомился Оми.  
Йоджи устало взглянул на него.  
\- Оми. В этой стране всего одна принцесса. А наш Кен влюблен в принцессу. И Кен пропал. И принцессу украли. И ее папаша ищет магов. Понятно?  
\- Ой-ей, – Оми сел. – Что делать?  
\- Завтра мы идем во дворец.  
\- Если это тайна... нас пустят?  
\- Мы – Вайс, – мрачно сказал цветочный маг, вставая. – Если нас не пустят, мы войдем сами.

**_0\. Акт первый: знакомство_ **

Врываться с боем не пришлось. Не пришлось даже демонстрировать свои умения. Их просто вежливо пропустили. С ними была Бирман. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта малышка обладает таким весом при дворе?  
\- Никогда не видел такую воспитанную стражу, - бурчал Йоджи.  
Оми не отвечал, озираясь по сторонам. Бывший воришка, а ныне волшебник никогда не бывал в таких роскошных дворцах. Везде мрамор. Все блестит. В широченнейших окнах – стекла! Везде бархатные портьеры, статуи в нишах – как живые, ковры под ногами, а где нет ковров – там паркет. Такой паркет на стенку вешать, как произведение искусства, а не ходить по нему. Оми поднял глаза вверх и остолбенел.  
Йоджи мельком взглянул вверх, согласился, что небо и облака выглядят очень реалистично, и дал Оми легкий подзатыльник.  
\- Очнись, дитя!  
\- Йоджи, - выдохнул Оми, снова двигаясь с места и даже не обижаясь на «дитя». – Здесь так красиво!  
\- Да уж. Бедный Кен.  
\- Бедный... Кен? – Оми моргнул.  
\- Как ты думаешь, посмотрит ли принцесса, выросшая среди этой роскоши, на бродягу-оборотня, пусть он самый редкий, красивый и даже спасет ее от того чародея, что похитил ее?  
\- Бедный Кен, - пробормотал Оми.  
Шедший перед ними стражник остановился, открыл дверь и пропустил их вперед, низко кланяясь. Йоджи нацепил свою самую беззаботную улыбку и последовал за Бирман; ни за что на свете он не покажет, что и его может смутить богатство или положение клиента.  
Или красота его супруги. Блин!  
Молодая женщина рядом с высоким бородатым королем – королева, – была хороша на любой взыскательный вкус. Действительно хороша! Восхитительные губки бантиком, огромные глазища с длинными ресницами, пышные красно-рыжие волосы (ах, любил он рыженьких!) против всех канонов моды и традиций распущены по плечам. На ней было богатое платье, очень огорчившее Йоджи, особенно длинная юбка до пят – наверняка у королевы были превосходные ножки. А может, и нет. Только молода она, чтобы быть матерью взрослой дочери.  
Темная тень коснулась огненных волос. Йоджи захлопал ресницами, приходя в себя. Хм, это Бирман! Колдунья сделала реверанс королю и спокойно подошла к королеве и... поцеловала ее в щечку? Ого, да у этой крошки действительно связи при дворе!  
\- Как я и обещала, - улыбнулась Бирман.  
\- Я полагаю, вас ввели в курс дела? - король невежливо опустил все приветствия.  
Манеры у него такие или его действительно припекло? А, в общем, маг любил людей, не тратящих время зря. Йоджи кратко кивнул в ответ, принимая расслабленную позу.  
\- Бирман ручалась за вас. - Король с явным сомнением смотрел на усмешку старшего наемника и ангельский вид младшего, почти ребенка.  
\- Вас будет четверо... – начал король.  
Инструктаж занял немного времени. На самом деле, почти ничего нового король не сказал. Они узнали, что их наняли сопровождать приближенного короля (он же глава экспедиции), их дело – выполнять приказы этого человека. О враге – неком Реджи Такатори (где-то Йоджи уже слышал это имя), – сообщили немного; по словам короля им займется, собственно, этот самый приближенный, Фуджимия. У них был срок – один месяц, прежде чем наступят идеальные условия для ритуала. Но, скорее всего, они доберутся до замка Такатори гораздо раньше.  
Йоджи полюбопытствовал, есть ли вероятность, что ритуал, для которого и была похищена принцесса, будет проведен успешно? Король помрачнел, словно туча. Ответила королева (ах, какой голосок!). С жесткой уверенностью и деловитостью, так не вязавшейся с ее очаровательной внешностью, она заявила, что ритуал очень даже может быть успешным, так как принцесса является _валаргом_. Йоджи перекосило, но он промолчал. Оми вопросительно посмотрел на него, но маг только отмахнулся: «потом объясню, малыш!». Бирман и королева обменялись странным встревоженным взглядом.  
\- Как же они умудрились похитить _валарга_? – резонный вопрос Йоджи смутил королеву.  
Король пустился в объяснения, из которых Вайс поняли, что тот и сам ничего не знает. Они растерянно переглянулись в тишине, воцарившейся, когда король умолк.  
Тихий голосок Бирман вывел их из недоумения. Колдунья предположила, что похитители воспользовались заклинанием вечного сна, вызывающим состояние, известное как «синдром Спящей красавицы». Очень старое и мощное заклинание, немногим под силу, но очень мягкое и бережное к жертве. Зачарованный человек не нуждается ни в чем, пока спит, ничего не чувствует, не стареет. К тому же расколдовать жертву этих чар очень сложно: нужен поцелуй действительно любящего человека...  
Йоджи хихикнул про себя: «вот с этим проблем не будет». Он уже узнал, что кроме него и Оми с этим их начальником, Фуджимией, поедет еще один наемник. Кен. Оборотень действительно прибежал во дворец, как только узнал о похищении принцессы (откуда только? – видимо у него были свои осведомители в столице). Этот саблезубый котенок действительно собирался бросить их! Ой, да что взять с влюбленного идиота.  
Кстати, ни Кена, ни Фуджимии уже не было во дворце и даже в столице. Они выехали этим утром. Йоджи и Оми предстояло нагнать их в небольшом загородном поместье короля.  
  
\- Кен! Тигриная морда!  
Громко визжа, Оми висел на шее немного опешившего от встречи оборотня. Йоджи смеялся, глядя на это зрелище со стороны.  
\- Ой, Оми, хватит! – наконец, взмолился Кен, отрывая от себя младшего товарища. – Что вы вообще тут делаете?  
\- Нехорошо, Кен, - сурово сказал Оми. – Очень даже плохо с твоей стороны так кинуть нас!  
\- Ты думал, мы позволим тебе улизнуть? Наивный котенок!  
\- Но, ребята... – Кен переводил взгляд с одного наемника на другого. – Это опасно...  
Оми фыркнул, Йоджи приподнял брови.  
\- Да что ты? А то раньше Вайс лишь в игрушки игрались!  
Кен закрыл глаза руками.  
\- Мне стыдно, - вздохнул он. – Очень.  
Оми сжалился над другом.  
\- Ладно, твое наказание мы обсудим позже, а пока не покажешь ли нам нашего командира?  
Кен тут же изменился в лице: помрачнел, приуныл.  
\- Что, так плохо? – ужаснулся Оми.  
\- Так хорошо, - кисло ответил Кен. – Ладно, я сообщу ему о вас.  
И ушел, оставив своих друзей одних в этой огромной пустой комнате.  
\- Все-таки наш дорогой Кен такой невнимательный, - рассеянно кивнул Йоджи, прохаживаясь по комнате. – Не предложил нам ни присесть, ни отдохнуть с дороги. Побежал к своему драгоценному Фуджимии докладываться.  
\- Наверное, этот парень очень страшный? – предположил Оми.  
\- Он – соперник Кена, - веско ответил старший. – Это Фуджимия едет спасать принцессу, а мы – лишь сопровождаем его. Вот Кен и бесится. Наверное, этот Фуджимия действительно хорош. Доверенный человек короля, с ума сойти можно!  
\- Я слышал, он очень молод, - промямлил Оми, вспоминая обрывки сплетен, где-то подхваченных им. – Придворные не хотели говорить о нем. По-моему, они очень его боятся. Кажется, у него плохой нрав.  
Йоджи легкомысленно пожал плечами.  
\- За такие деньги я готов работать с кем угодно.  
Оми вдруг насторожился.  
\- Шаги.  
Йоджи расплылся в широченной улыбке и подмигнул юношу волшебнику.  
\- Акт первый: знакомство, - тихо объявил он и шагнул к двери, в которую вышел Кен.  
С той стороны кто-то приближался, Кен, но явно не один. Дождавшись, пока «кто-то» будет достаточно близко, Йоджи внезапно распахнул дверь настежь. И остолбенел. На его лице отразился такой ужас, что встречаемый человек даже отступил назад. Какое-то странное чувство – почти смирение – мелькнуло в его удлиненных, неожиданно фиолетовых глазах... а потом он нахмурился и пронзил замершего на пороге мага высокомерным взглядом.  
\- Ой, мама, - прошептал Йоджи неожиданно севшим голосом, пятясь назад. – Оми...  
Перепуганный волшебник бросился к другу, вглядываясь в его резко побледневшее лицо.  
\- Что с тобой?  
Йоджи с трудом оторвал взгляд от нововошедшего. Его зеленые глаза стали почти такими же огромными, как у Оми. Он уставился на встревоженного мальчика. Губы цветочного мага едва заметно шевельнулись, с ужасом выдыхая одно-единственное слово:  
\- «Роза»!  
Оми приподнял брови и повернулся к так напугавшему его друга человеку. Тот был высок, гораздо выше Оми (ну, предположим, таких людей было много), а сапоги с каблуками делами его почти одного роста с Йоджи. Оми пробежался глазами по тонкой фигуре этого мужчины, одетого во все черное, скользнул по сложенным на груди рукам в перчатках, по бледному недовольному лицу и остановился на необычных кроваво-красных волосах.  
\- Алая роза, - усмехнулся он еле слышно; так значит – это мужчина.  
Красноволосый тип недобро прищурился, очевидно, услышав эти слова; тогда у него должен быть очень хороший слух. Теперь его жуткие ледяные глаза смотрели на мальчика.  
\- Э-э... видите ли... – протянул Оми, нервно оглядываясь на все еще ошеломленного Йоджи. – Такое дело, господин...  
\- Что случилось?  
Встревоженный голос Кена прервал лепет Оми. Оборотень переводил взгляд с мальчишки на замершего Йоджи.  
\- Я тоже хотел бы это знать, Хидака, - негромкий низкий голос с четкими повелительными интонациями заставил Йоджи вздрогнуть.  
Его глаза против воли вернулись к этому человеку. Он едва услышал, как Кен произносит имя Рана Фуджимии. Маг не удивился, узнав, кто это: с его везением следовало это ожидать. «А он действительно очень молод...» Йоджи услышал свое имя, и эти нереальные, необыкновенные глаза снова смотрели на него. Он бы упал, не будь у него за спиной стены. Йоджи с благодарностью прислонился к холодному мрамору и почти в обмороке смотрел в не менее холодные глаза. Кто бы мог подумать, что у человека могут быть такие глаза?  
К счастью, Кен уже представлял Оми, и грозные очи оставили Йоджи в покое.  
\- А теперь, ребята, в чем дело? – в голосе Кена проскальзывало тигриное рычание.  
\- Гадание, - смущенно ответил Оми. – Надо же, оно сбылось. Я гадал вчера, и предсказал Йоджи встречу с его самым большим...  
\- Оми!  
К Йоджи внезапно вернулись силы. Он даже смог подскочить к болтливому гадальщику и зажать ему рот. Магу вовсе не хотелось видеть, как презрительно выгнутся эти четкие, словно нарисованные брови. «Самое большое чувство», ха!  
\- С моим самым большим страхом, - проговорил Йоджи, глядя прямо в странные фиолетовые глаза своего отныне-командира. – Мои предрассудки не повлияют на мою работу.  
Что было в этих словах наемника, заставившее лицо Фуджимии еще более похолодеть и превратиться в маску?  
\- Мы выезжаем на рассвете, - кратко сказал он и, кивнув, ушел.  
\- Та-ак, - сказал Кен, опуская руки на бедра, как скандальная баба. – А теперь по порядку и в подробностях!  
Йоджи молчал, предоставляя Оми объяснить Кену случившееся. Слушая тонкий звенящий голосок мальчика, маг закрыл глаза и сполз по стенке вниз, пока не оказался сидящим на полу.  
\- Йоджи? – беспокойство в голосе Кена заставило мага сделать усилие и улыбнуться; и даже открыть глаза.  
\- Не волнуйся, котенок, я буду в порядке. Просто... – он вздохнул и с недоверием пробормотал скорее себе, чем друзьям, - просто... он так прекрасен!

 

**_1\. Само совершенство_ **

Жестокий Фуджимия поднял наемников еще затемно, и когда они покидали гостеприимное загородное поместье, небо на востоке даже не просветлело.  
Йоджи, поеживаясь, мчался в темноту и холод вслед за ведущим фуджимиевским жеребцом, и с сожалением думал, что это мог быть последний ночлег в уюте и тепле. И в постели. А впереди ожидали долгая дорога и непонятные перемены, напророченные неожиданно правдивым гаданием. И эта чертова «любовь»! Йоджи тихо смеялся над собой и своей веселой судьбой, опять уносившей его прочь, вынуждающей оставлять позади безопасность и покой. Страстная любовь! Сколько потребуется страсти, чтобы смягчить этот камень?  
К концу дня цветочный маг начал подозревать, что их командир и в самом деле сделан из камня. Этот мрачный тип мог быть выносливым, как черт знает что, но если к вечеру вымотался даже неутомимый оборотень, человек должен был уже упасть с лошади, каким бы уполномоченным лицом он там ни был. Но нет! Этот Фуджимия мчался, как ошпаренный, позволив только пару очень кратких остановок по пути. Неудивительно, что к ночи все падали с ног. Ох, конечно! – все, кроме Фуджимии.  
К тому времени, когда они все же остановились, и Фуджимия объявил привал, Йоджи уже начал размышлять, а не попробовать ли некоторые из подвластных ему дурманов, чтобы свалить этого... этого... это существо с коня? А потом, может быть... Ах, если бы вы только знали, что может сделать человек, всего лишь понюхавший определенные травы или цветы...  
Расседлав лошадь и скинув свой багаж на землю, Кен нетерпеливо убежал подальше от стоянки. Ему было просто необходимо хоть немного побыть в зверином облике, особенно после такой скачки. Заодно он проверит окрестности.  
Они разбили лагерь на небольшой полянке в каком-то лесу. Йоджи понятия не имел, где они сейчас, но этот их командир, кажется, знает. Во всяком случае, ни обеспокоенным, ни огорченным он не выглядел. Впрочем, довольным тоже. Просто никаким. Как бы там ни было, он не стоял без дела. Пока Оми устанавливал палатки, а Йоджи собирал ветки для костра, Фуджимия занялся лошадьми.  
В лесу было достаточно сухого дерева, чтобы Йоджи мог не уходить далеко от поляны. В бледном свете луны, просачивающимся сквозь почти голые кроны деревьев здесь и там, он мог видеть Фуджимию. Почти невидимый в своей неизменно черной одежде, их командир неслышно двигался... как тень. Но стоило только его лицу попасть в полосу лунного света, как оно начинало сиять, как расплавленное серебро, раскаленными каплями обжигающее сердце цветочного мага. Фуджимия... неслышный, прекрасный, одержимый своей целью.  
Груда хвороста росла, но Йоджи снова и снова все уходил в лес, чтобы взглянуть из безопасной темноты на сияющее лицо сурового начальника. Зачем он делает это? – Йоджи сам не знал. Знал только, что не рискнет подойти к нему и взглянуть вблизи, боясь снова ощутить тот ужас и неотвратимое чувство головокружения и падения, если эти глаза снова обратятся к нему...  
Йоджи шел по кругу вокруг лагеря, мимолетно касаясь еще не спящих деревьев и кустов, протягивая за со-бой нить насторожившихся веток и листьев. Сколько бы он ни скитался, лучшей стражи ему не попадалось. Правда, мага ожидала беспокойная ночь из-за птиц и зверушек, коснувшихся его зачарованного круга или проникших внутрь, но зато никто не сможет незаметно подобраться к лагерю.  
Когда он вернулся на полянку и подошел к предполагаемому месту костра, Фуджимия уже закончил возиться с лошадьми и копался в своих сумках. Йоджи потянулся и кликнул Оми. Мальчишка откликнулся где-то из темноты, ворчливо намекая, что господин маг мог бы и костер разжечь и ДАВНО! Йоджи справедливо возразил, что без сигнального круга это было бы лишком легкомысленно, и вообще, это дело волшебников, а не магов – разжигать костер, так что «ХВАТИТ жаловаться, иди сюда и зажги чертов костер!» В этот момент Фуджимия поднял голову от своих вещей.  
\- Зажечь костер? – он, казалось, удивился.  
\- Я – маг цветов, огонь не подчиняется мне, - ответил Йоджи раздраженно, но все так же не глядя на командира.  
Тот неслышно поднялся и подошел к магу, складывающему ветки в кучу. Йоджи вздрогнул, когда Фуджимия легко коснулся его плеча, отстраняя; он даже отшатнулся от этой руки. Как завороженный наблюдал он за неторопливыми движениями пальцев, сдергивающих перчатку. Вот Фуджимия протянул руку к костру... С его ладони скатилась и прыгнула в костер яркая искорка, хворост моментально вспыхнул. Йоджи изумленно смотрел в огонь: стало светло и тепло. Это был настоящий огонь! Тогда... вот блин.  
Фуджимия отвернулся и пошел прочь.  
\- Господин Фуджимия! – Йоджи вскочил и шагнул следом.  
Тот остановился, но не обернулся.  
\- Вы тоже волшебник?  
Фуджимия медленно повернулся, теперь Йоджи мог видеть его лицо. Кажется, что-то очень удивило их командира.  
\- Конечно, - взвешивая каждое слово, ответил тот. – Вы же знали.  
\- Откуда? – Йоджи улыбнулся.  
Теперь все становилось ясно. Волшебник. Да еще и огненный. Такие были очень сильны. И неутомимы, черт бы их побрал в пекло! Хотя нрав у него... не очень горячий. Не то что у...  
\- Не знали? – кажется, Фуджимия не мог поверить в это.  
\- Мы знакомы всего второй день, откуда же я мог знать? Я не вхож во дворец короля, господин придворный!  
Йоджи прикусил язык, но ироничные слова уже соскользнули с его губ. Несомненно, этот тип разозлится. Чего он колеблется? Не знает, как наказать?  
\- Называйте меня просто Ран, - наконец произнес тот и отвернулся.  
Йоджи мог только смотреть, как Фуджимия подходит к своим вещам, поднимает их, забрасывает в одну из палаток, что поставил Оми; возвращается, усаживается у костра со своим мечом... длинная сережка загадочно поблескивает в темноте.   
Фуджимия удивил его.  
  
После ужина все отправились спать, только Йоджи потратил еще несколько минут, чтобы приготовить подкрепляющий настой. Благо, он всегда носил с собой горстку различных семян, а уж быстро вырастить их не составляло для цветочного мага большого труда. Даже в темноте. Очень хороший получится напиток, если подождать до утра. И много: хватит и Оми, и Кену. Но вряд ли он осмелится предложить это Фуджимии... Рану. Да тот наверняка и не нуждается в этом. Почему-то эта мысль расстроила Йоджи.  
Как можно тише он забрался в палатку, которую делил с Оми, и нырнул под покрывало и плащи. Ночь была холодной, и Оми с удовольствием скользнул в объятия старшего товарища. Йоджи подумал об обитателях второй палатки. Спят ли Кен с Фуджимией в обнимку?  
Фуджимия. Ран. Немногословный, незнакомый и загадочный. Предсказанный ему. Йоджи вздохнул и крепче прижал к себе теплое тело мальчишки, нагадавшему ему эту встречу. Роза. Нет, этот гордый цветок растет во дворце, и разве может он быть предназначенным для него, бродяги без рода без племени? Этот высокопоставленный красавец одержим желанием вернуть принцессу, и, скорее всего, он собирается жениться на ней после всего этого. Иначе зачем послали так мало человек? Традиционное испытание...  
Всего несколько дней и конец этому путешествию. Потом схватка и... все. Конец. Закончится дело удачей или смертью – не важно. Вряд ли им придется когда-нибудь еще иметь дело с Фуджимией. Вайс... нет, – Йоджи больше никогда не увидит его. От этой мысли мучительно заныло в груди.  
Оми вдруг заворочался в руках Йоджи и, вздохнув, открыл глаза.  
\- Что с тобой? – прошептал он. – Тебе так плохо, что я уснуть не могу. Ты болен?  
\- Да, - тихо ответил маг. – Я боюсь.  
Оми приподнялся на локтях и некоторое время молчал.  
\- Фуджимия, - он даже не спрашивал.  
\- Мне страшно, - признал Йоджи, он действительно был испуган. – Почему он должен быть таким чертовским красивым и таким не моим?  
Что мог сказать Оми!  
\- Да мало ли я видел красивых людей! – шепотом ругался Йоджи. – Почему именно этот одержимый господин?!  
\- Он – твое совершенство, да?  
Йоджи мгновенно умолк. Да, он же рассказал мальчишке про свои заморочки с красотой, но он не думал, что это дитя поймет его. «Твое совершенство» – подумайте только! Но... ведь малыш прав. Этот Фуджимия... его не назовешь простым человеком. Он само совершенство. Только – не _его_ совершенство.  
\- Спи, Оми. Наше совершенство поднимет нас не свет ни заря.

**_2\. Вы нравитесь мне_ **

О, да! Йоджи мог открывать свое дело и заработать миллионы на предсказаниях! Второй день промчался в той же безумной скачке, что и первый. Наверное, Фуджимия не очень-то надеялся на сведения королевы, что до начала обряда остался еще месяц. Он не хотел рисковать – его можно было понять. Но и он мог бы понять, что его люди не такие стойкие или безумные, как он сам!  
Вечером повторилась та же картина мирной разбивки лагеря, только вместо леса они оказались на открытой равнине без малейшего прикрытия, будь то холм или низина. Йоджи ворчал, как столетний дед, обходя лагерь по широкому кругу и плетя свои заклинания. В этой степи, по крайней мере, еще была трава.  
Рядом с магом настороженно крался тигр. Йоджи с завистью смотрел на огромную темную тушу оборотня: зверю не было дела до холодного ветра, от которого человек дрожал и постоянно ежился.  
Когда Йоджи вернулся к костру, настроение у него было отвратительное. Даже то, что костер уже горел (без дров... хорошо, когда рядом волшебники!), мало помогло ему. Он сжался у костра, стуча зубами и дрожа. Оми сжалился над ним и сел сзади, обнимая за шею и прислоняясь к спине. Маг даже замурлыкал от удовольствия. От котелка над костром уже поднимался ароматный парок... все снова было хорошо.  
Пока к костру не подсел Фуджимия.  
Своим тихим проникновенным голосом (от которого у Йоджи мурашки по спине бегали) их командир начал рассказывать, с какими трудностями им предстоит встретиться в замке Такатори и как с ними бороться. Йоджи слушал вполуха, но упоминание телохранителей Такатори изумило его и повергло в уныние.  
\- Шварц? – с огорчением протянул он. – Плохо...  
\- Вы знаете их? – очень деловым тоном начал Фуджимия и удивленно воззрился на Оми, тихо захихикавшего за спиной Йоджи.  
\- Чего заходишься, малявка? – недовольно осведомился цветочный маг.  
\- Ох, Йоджи, ты и впрямь знаком со Шварц... и очень близко...  
Оми громко засмеялся.  
\- Тебе еще рано говорить пошлости, - сердитое замечание Йоджи не убедило юного наглеца.  
\- Ну да, а видеть, как ты... ммм... так скажем, _целуешься_ с рыжим, мне не рано?  
\- А нечего было входить без стука!  
\- А запереться не догадались?  
\- Да ты все равно в замочную скважину подсмотрел бы!  
\- Кто? Я?!  
Кен привычно вздохнул и помешал варево. Фуджимия с непроницаемым лицом взглянул на оборотня и спросил, смогут ли Вайс сами справиться со всеми Шварц, если такое случится. Кен задумался.  
\- Оми сможет нейтрализовать Наги, а если я займусь этим недобитым Фарфарелло... Йоджи, с Шу можешь справиться только ты.  
Йоджи вздрогнул.  
\- Мне не хотелось бы убивать его, - прошептал он и продолжил громче. – Но если я подберусь ближе, то смогу.  
\- Хорошо, - подвел итог Фуджимия.  
\- Вам достанется Такатори? – спросил Оми.  
К удивлению Вайс, Фуджимия покачал головой.  
\- Кто-нибудь из Шварц смог бы наложить заклятие вечного сна? – спросил он.  
Шварц? Йоджи вспомнил Шу, его огненного (во всех смыслах) Шу. Несмотря на его специфические таланты, на такие чары он не способен.  
\- Нет, - ухмыльнулся Йоджи. – Наги еще мал, Фарфи – просто тупой зомби, а у Шульдиха – совершенно другой профиль. Нет.  
\- Шварц не могут, - задумчиво проговорил Фуджимия, глядя в огонь. – Реджи Такатори – просто бездарь в магии. За ним стоит кто-то еще и вот этот кто-то – моя проблема.  
Йоджи хотел что-то сказать, и уже открыл рот, но в этот момент Кен объявил, что ужин готов. Голод победил, и Йоджи отложил свой вопрос на потом. Тем не менее, даже заняв рот едой, он не мог заставить себя не думать. Глядя на темную фигуру человека на той стороне костра, он терялся в догадках, кто же может стоять за всей этой историей с похищением, с кем будет разбираться Ран, и почему это так пугает самого Йоджи?  
После ужина цветочный маг всегда был добрым и хорошим. В этот раз он настолько смягчился, что сгонял в палатку за своими драгоценными семенами и вырастил немного земляных орешков – побаловать Оми. Тот обрадовался как ребенок. Впрочем, он и был ребенком. Любил, когда его ласкают или балуют. И умело пользовался такими моментами, как взрослый. Вот и сейчас решил сыграть на хорошем настроении Йоджи и напомнил об обещании рассказать про _валаргов_. Йоджи не любил _валаргов_ , и у него на это были очень веские причины, но ему было лень отказывать малявке и ссориться с ним из-за этого. Пусть учится, даже если это и напрягает самого Йоджи (тут же переставшего улыбаться), Кена (опустившего голову) и Рана (наоборот, впившегося в Йоджи глазами). «Очень жаль, конечно, что ваша любимая – _валарг_ , но я здесь причем?» - глаза Йоджи были неожиданно серьезны.  
\- _Валарги_ – это такие существа, Оми, что их с натяжкой можно назвать людьми, - начал Йоджи с самого главного суеверия.  
И сразу обидел двоих. И черт с ними.  
\- Не люди?  
\- Нет. Они выглядят как люди, и могут вести себя как люди, но...  
Йоджи усмехнулся, но его улыбка быстро исчезла с его внезапно потемневшего лица, когда он вспомнил того человечка, что упорно доказывал ему, что превосходство _валаргов_ имеет особое объяснение. Цветочный маг опустил голову, припоминая тот давний спор.  
\- Некоторые называют их богами, - сказал он задумчиво, - но я считаю, что профессор Томое ошибается. Боги предназначены для созидания, а все, что приносит _валарг_ – это смерть и разрушение. Они – великолепное орудие войны, и хорошо, что они никогда не желают власти для себя. И все же я думаю, мир великолепно обошелся бы без них.  
\- Не думал, что вы интересуетесь теорией.  
Тихий голос поймал наемника врасплох. Он растерянно посмотрел на Фуджимию и заставил себя рассмеяться, может быть лишь чуть-чуть фальшиво.  
\- Нет, но _валарги_ – мое хобби, так сказать...  
\- И вам наверняка больше импонируют работы Ботана? Вы тоже хотите найти заклинание?  
\- «Как остановить _валарга_ »? Заставить подчиняться себе? – это внезапно оказалось очень приятно - разговаривать с кем-то, кто интересуется не только сиеминутным выживанием или развлечениями. – Да, Ботан сделал хорошую попытку, но вряд ли когда-нибудь будет возможно преодолеть принцип спонтанности.  
\- Принцип спонтанности не относится к тем вещам, что можно услышать в тавернах или на дороге, - теперь в голосе Фуджимии проскальзывало любопытство. – И он явно не вписывается в рамки простого «хобби».  
Обвиненный в академических штудиях, Йоджи только поморщился. Фуджимия подловил его. Магу отчаянно захотелось снова вернуться к образу ветреного «цветика», пока Оми и Кен не окоченели от изумления. Мало того, что придворный его величества ведет себя неподобающе безразлично к своему высокому положению в этом походе, так еще и легкомысленный и сластолюбивый цветочный маг вдруг оказывается знатоком уникальных работ Академии! Слишком много для ребят.  
\- Господин Фуджимия, - поддразнил он, - вы нанимали практикующего мага, а не научного оппонента!  
\- Боги? – Оми наконец-то смог произнести это слово, судя по голосу, он был в полном шоке.  
Маг обрадовался внезапной помощи. Было нелегко выдерживать этот изучающий взгляд глубоких темных глаз. Черт, да отвернется Фуджимия или нет? Йоджи хотел его внимания, но не такого.  
\- Они очень одарены, - Йоджи с тайной благодарностью смотрел на мальчика. - Смотри, ты – волшебник, я – маг цветов, Кен – оборотень, еще кое-кто здесь управляет силой огня...  ... У нас у каждого свой талант, как правильно, всего один (за исключением Шу, но он весь странный).  _Валарги_ могут обладать всеми этими дарами и сверх этого. Они очень сильны в любой магии или волшебстве.  
\- И это делает их не людьми? – усомнился волшебник.  
\- Практически, да. Если бы ты с детства умел... да почти все, как бы ты смотрел на прочих, не способных на то, что дается тебе как дыхание? Свысока, с пренебрежением, может быть, с жалостью. Они – сверхлюди. Они безразличны к прочим существам, жестоки и совершенно самодостаточны! У них нет сердца...  
\- Неправда.  
Йоджи осекся и пристально посмотрел на Рана, перебившего его. В глазах сидящего напротив человека отражалось пламя и ничего нельзя было в них прочесть, но его голос казался потрясенным.  
\- Это неправда, - повторил Ран. – Как вы можете так говорить?  
\- Я никогда не встречал ни одного _валарга_ , - признал Йоджи; он солгал, но это было не их дело. – И не желаю, конечно. Так что я просто передаю слухи. Вы можете сказать больше?  
\- У _валаргов_ тоже есть сердце. И чувства. И потребности... в чувствах, - медленно проговорил Ран.  
\- Потребности в чувствах? – насмешливо переспросил Йоджи, не желая сдаваться. – Как можно любить _валарга_? Чудовище?  
Фуджимия молчал почти минуту, пока не ответил:  
\- Мне очень легко любить Айю.  
Йоджи прикусил язык. Он совсем забыл про принцессу. Значит, Ран любит эту девушку. Эта новость не очень понравилась магу. Он легко мог предположить, что и Кену тоже. Словно прочитав его мысли, Кен резко встал.  
\- Айя – одна из самых нежных и добрых людей, что я встречал, - продолжил Ран. – И я сделаю все, что угодно, лишь бы спасти ее.  
Кен развернулся и пошел в свою с Раном палатку. Йоджи проводил его взглядом.  
\- Не знаю, - промолвил он. – Может, с девушками все по-другому. Я не слышал про них. Зато про мужчин- _валаргов_ еще никто не сказал ничего хорошего. К счастью, _валарги_ очень редко встречаются.  
\- Вы не любите их...  
\- Я их ненавижу! - выдохнул Йоджи.  
Теперь настала очередь Фуджимии внезапно встать и убраться в палатку. Йоджи не понял, чем еще он его обидел.  
\- А еще?  
\- А?  
\- Что еще говорят про _валаргов_?  
Вопрос Оми отвлек мага от какой-то важной тревожащей мысли, почти догадке. Он пожал плечами и хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Говорят, когда _валарг_ плачет, то вместо слез из его глаз падают настоящие бриллианты.  
\- Вот бы увидеть такое! – замечтался мальчик.  
\- Ты что? – «испугался» цветочный маг. – Ты представляешь, что за бедствие должно случиться, чтобы _валарг_ заплакал?  
\- Конечно, представляю, - откликнулся Оми траурным тоном. – Достаточно одного Йоджи, чтобы кто угодно зарыдал!  
\- Ах ты, наглая малявка!..  
Через несколько минут беготни и смеха эти двое сжалились над спутниками и, все еще хихикая, забрались в свою палатку. Раздевшись и нырнув под холодные покрывала, они тихо повизжали, что замерзают, и обнялись. Йоджи по привычке чмокнул Оми в золотистую макушку, когда мальчишка уютно свернулся на его груди.  
Йоджи очень хотел спать, но эти чертовы суслики почему-то решили, что ночь – лучшее время, чтобы резвиться. Так что маг просыпался каждые несколько минут, вздрагивая при прикосновении мелких зверенышей к его сигнальной полосе. Наконец, удушив со злости несколько грызунов в объятиях зачарованной травы, он сдался и открыл глаза. Этой ночью он опять не выспится. Маг сердито уставился вверх, куда-то в невидимый низкий потолок крохотной палатки, мерно подрагивающей под порывами ветра. «Интересно, а спят ли Кен с Раном в обнимку?» Он забыл спросить это у оборотня, растяпа!  
С тихим вздохом Йоджи позволил себе уплыть в мечты. Если днем еще можно было как-то отвлечься от этих мыслей, то сейчас он был просто беззащитен перед ними. Чертов Фуджимия! Сегодня он иногда кидал на Йоджи такие странные взгляды, словно... словно сомневался в чем-то. Сам Йоджи уже ни в чем не сомневался. Он влюблялся в это совершенство с каждой прошедшей минутой все сильнее и сильнее и уже начал задаваться вопросом: а каково будет прикоснуться к этой светлой коже? к этим ярким волосам? к этим губам?  
Йоджи осторожно спихнул с себя Оми. Не хватало еще ребенку почувствовать, о чем он думает и чего хочет. А он хочет. Он очень хочет это совершенство, что спит в соседней палатке с Кеном, не понимающим своего счастья. Но это совершенство сказало сегодня, что любит ту девушку- _валарга_ , принцессу Айю. Черт!  
Оми резко сел с тихим возгласом, но тут же расслабился и опустился обратно. Йоджи испугался, что мальчишка снова уловил его тоску, но Оми молча прижался к нему. Ах нет, это собственные проблемы мальчика.  
\- Опять тот сон? – прошептал маг.  
Оми кивнул и обнял Йоджи.  
\- Ничего не помнишь?  
\- Нет. Ничего... Йоджи, почему я не помню, кто я такой? – бормотал мальчик куда-то в шею Йоджи. – Как мне это надоело...  
\- Тише, тише, малыш. Я знаю, знаю...  
Йоджи ласково поглаживал спину мальчика, ожидая, пока тот успокоится.  
Цветочный маг нашел этого ребенка несколько лет назад в каком-то воровском притоне. Мальчику едва ли было двенадцать лет, он был уже неплохим вором, но все его воспоминания ограничивались едва ли последней парой лет. Йоджи вытащил его оттуда, распознав в нем дар волшебника... а еще через несколько недель их отыскал Кен-оборотень, бывший единственный другом Оми в том притоне. Так появилась их команда – Вайс. Оми любил Йоджи и Кена со всем пылом и доверием своей одинокой души и не хотел думать о прошлом, но иногда его мучили сны – отголоски его детства, о котором он ничего не помнил.  
Оми, наконец-то, успокоился и утих, по-прежнему лежа в объятиях старшего друга, спрятав лицо в его волосах. Йоджи решил, что мальчик снова задремал, когда тот внезапно поднял голову.  
\- Йоджи, - в голосе мальчишки слышалась такая признательность и любовь, что магу стало неловко, - а хочешь, я погадаю на Фуджимию?  
\- Что? – выдохнул Йоджи.  
О, конечно, он хотел! Оми даже не стал отвечать, только еле слышно рассмеялся и сел.  
\- А свечи?  
\- А я по-другому буду гадать, мне ничего не надо. Я буду ворожить, чтобы узнать, что он чувствует к тебе, хочешь? Меня одна старуха научила еще там.  
Там – это в притоне. Это еще до Вайс.  
\- Хочешь? – Оми дразнил.  
\- Хочу, конечно! – не вытерпел Йоджи, тоже присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Тогда молчи и думай о нем!  
Легко!  
Оми взял его за руку и замолчал, сосредотачиваясь.  
\- Вот... ближе... – прошептал он довольно, - сейчас...  
И тут он вскрикнул и упал. Йоджи вслепую протянул руки и наткнулся на тело мальчика, сотрясающееся в конвульсиях.  
\- Оми, очнись, что с тобой? – Йоджи теребил мальчика.  
Он не понимал, что происходит. На его памяти Оми ворожил впервые, и маг совершенно не знал, как это происходит. Но эти судороги ему не нравились! Он растерялся....  
Внезапно полог палатки отдернулся и внутрь вместе с холодным воздухом проник человек. Темная тень в темноте, но Йоджи не нужны были глаза, чтобы узнать Фуджимию.  
\- Ран!  
Ран прошипел что-то, и Йоджи почувствовал его руку на себе. По телу пробежал холодок – воздействие волшебства.  
\- Я в порядке. Это Оми.  
Он схватил холодную ладонь Рана и приложил ее к телу мальчика. Еще секунда и снова холодок в крови от творящегося рядом, зато Оми перестал дергаться. Йоджи выдохнул с облегчением и расслабился.  
\- На меня нельзя ворожить! – Ран снова шипел, как разъяренная змея. – Что за глупые идеи? Лучше спросите прямо!  
\- А вы ответите честно, господин Фуджимия? На личные вопросы? – осведомился Йоджи сладким голосом.  
Ран не ответил, зато Йоджи почувствовал присутствие еще одного человека. Кен тоже прибежал, наверняка разбуженный Раном.  
\- Оми в порядке, - успокоил Йоджи.  
\- Идиоты, что вы опять задумали? – прорычал Кен. – До утра не дотерпеть было?  
Йоджи не ответил, быстро одеваясь. Ран тихо выскользнул из палатки, не желая присутствовать при очередной внутривайсовской разборке.  
Йоджи схватил Кена за плечо (ну, в темноте хватаешься за что попадется и надеешься только, что тебя не поймут неправильно... если ошибешься) и притянул к себе.  
\- Кен, просьба ценою с небо? – выдохнул он в ухо друга.  
\- Чего тебе? – с подозрением отозвался оборотень.  
\- Ночуй сегодня здесь.  
\- Зачем? Ты... А! – Кен помолчал, соображая. – Хочешь подкатиться к начальству, Йоджи? К этому? Ты спятил, цветик!  
\- Кен, - мягко сказал Йоджи. – кому от этого хуже? А если мне удастся отбить его? Подумай, что будет, если он откажется от принцессы? Ни мне, ни Оми она не нужна. Из всех спасателей останется только один, а традиции ты знаешь...  
\- Йоджи... – с сомнением протянул Кен, но чуткий слух легко различил бы в голосе оборотня робкую надежду.  
\- Решайся, Кен.  
\- Действительно, кому плохо... Но если он набьет тебе морду, я не виноват!  
Йоджи невольно хихикнул: его еще никто не бил за попытку соблазнения. И пока что еще никто не устоял. И Кен знал это.  
\- Ты предупредил меня, - успокоил его Йоджи. – Спокойной ночи.  
\- Не могу пожелать того же, - ухмыльнулся Кен.  
Йоджи тоже улыбнулся в темноте.  
\- Да, Кен?  
\- Что?  
\- Ночью холодно...  
\- Заметил.  
\- Ты спишь как человек или тигром?  
\- Человеком.  
\- Ммм... А Ран... вы прижимаетесь друг к дружке, чтобы согреться?  
\- Конечно, нет!  
\- И спите в одежде?  
\- Естественно!  
Йоджи снова улыбнулся и покинул палатку.  
Несколько минут он стоял, глядя в ясное звездное небо над головой. Ясное небо – холодная ночь. Посмотрим, какой ты на ощупь, господин Фуджимия! Йоджи просто подумал... если им суждено скоро расстаться, так какого черта он теряет драгоценное время? Сторониться уже бесполезно, он уже очарован, так что...  
Йоджи зачем-то пригладил растрепанные волосы и, опустившись на колени, залез в палатку к Рану.  
\- Что-то еще случилось? – тихо спросили его.  
\- Да. Кен не доверяет мне больше спать с Оми.  
Йоджи ухитрился нащупать в темноте ногу Рана, и хотя тот сразу отдернул ее, смог определить, куда ему ползти.  
\- И что это значит?  
\- Что отныне мы будем ночевать вместе, господин Фуджимия.  
\- Я позволил называть меня Ран, - напомнил командир.  
\- Да, господин, - усмехнулся Йоджи, ложась рядом. – Ран.  
Конечно, палатка была очень маленькой, но даже в ней хватало места, чтобы лежать рядом и не касаться друг друга. Только это не входило в планы Йоджи.  
\- Ран, вы еще не спите? – спросил маг несколько минут спустя.  
\- Нет, - тон ответа четко давал понять, кто мешает Рану спать.  
\- Мне холодно.  
\- Уже осень, - терпеливо объяснил Фуджимия.  
\- Я знаю. Но мы с Оми справляемся с этим очень просто.  
\- Как? – вздохнув, Ран задал ожидаемый от него вопрос.  
\- Вот так.  
Йоджи повернулся направо и обнял Рана.  
\- Ой, какой теплый! – с восхищением пробормотал он, пряча замерзший нос где-то в волосах Фуджимии.  
\- Мне не нравится это.  
Ага, теперь тон холодный и предупреждающий!  
\- Но почему? – Йоджи нашел ладонь Рана. – Вы тоже замерзли. Мы согреемся вместе. Что здесь плохого?  
\- Но...  
\- Вы молчали, когда Оми грел меня у костра. Что предосудительного, если я согрею вас?  
\- Оми – ребенок.  
Теперь в тихом голосе слышалось сомнение. Но Ран даже не делал попыток высвободиться. Грелся, черт упрямый!  
\- Я очень хорошо заметил, что вы не ребенок, - прошептал Йоджи, осторожно обвивая своей ногой ноги Рана.  
\- Кудо! – как и ожидалось – Фуджимия резко сел, вырываясь из рук наглого наемника.  
Маг тихо рассмеялся и протянул руку в темноте. Наткнувшись на напряженную спину, он легко провел пальцами сверху вниз.  
\- Я больше не буду, Ран. Ложитесь спать, уже очень поздно.  
Фуджимия опустился назад и отвернулся спиной.  
\- Я всего лишь хотел согреться, - жалобно протянул Йоджи. – Почему вы отталкиваете меня?  
\- Зачем вы... так трогаете меня?  
Йоджи довольно улыбнулся смущению в голосе Рана и тоже отвернулся от него. По крайней мере, спиной-то можно прижаться?  
\- Чтобы согреться.  
Тишина. Но видимо, спиной можно.  
\- И, кроме того, вы нравитесь мне.  
\- Я... нравлюсь вам?  
Йоджи снова перевернулся на другой бок и крепко обнял Рана за талию, улыбаясь тихому удивленному восклицанию.  
\- Что вас так изумляет? Ваши придворные совсем слепы? Или настолько почитают вас?  
\- Вы не знаете. – Ран сделал слабую попытку оттолкнуть мага.  
\- Все, Ран, - Йоджи поцеловал затылок перед своим лицом. – Давайте спать.  
Йоджи дожил до утра невредимым. И даже в тепле.

**_3\. Всего одна!_ **

Третий день прошел для Йоджи в радужных грезах, и были они наполнены вовсе не предстоящим делом. Он то вспоминал прошедшую ночь и это восхитительное чувство: держать Фуджимию в своих руках, в своих объятиях, слушать его тихое дыхание... то начинал мечтать о следующей ночи – он обещал себе попробовать кое-что по-смелее простых невинных прикосновений; то любовался движениями Рана, как всегда молчаливого и ушедшего в себя – как будто ничего не было! Хотя... ничего и не было. Интересно, понимает ли их командир, чего хочет от него его наемный маг? Не настолько же он наивный. Похоже, Фуджимия уже пил когда-то из этого источника... Маг внезапно осознал, что начинает впадать в поэтическое настроение.  
И все это время Йоджи усердно не замечал вопросительных взглядов Оми и Кена, умирающих от любопытства. Обойдутся без подробностей! С них достаточно и его физиономии, не разукрашенной кулаками Фуджимии.  
За этим времяпровождением он едва ли заметил, как они пересекли долину и вплотную приблизились к горам. Фуджимия пообещал, что теперь горы будут до самого конца путешествия и только в самом конце, за перевалом, покажется море, на побережье которого и стоит замок проклятого Реджи Такатори.  
К вечеру они подъехали к небольшому городку, и командир объявил, что сегодня они будут ночевать в гостинице, если таковая найдется. Сначала Йоджи был счастлив, как и все остальные, предвкушая возможность насладиться горячей ванной и нормальной постелью. Но потом его начало грызть сомнение. А если господин Фуджимия захочет взять себе отдельную комнату? Как ему тогда убеждать этого надменного красавца, что вдвоем им будет лучше?  
Реальность оказалась еще более ужасающей. Они нашли гостиницу и даже смогли получить приличный ужин и возможность искупаться, но комната была всего одна. Всего одна! Да, там было две кровати, да, Йоджи спал рядом с Раном, но присутствие в комнате Кена и Оми помешало ему хотя бы обнять Рана. Чопорный господин придворный-приближенный королевского величества и его доверенное лицо всего одним взглядом очень ясно дал понять, что будет с Кудо, если он только посмеет прикоснуться...  
Йоджи возненавидел этот городишко, эту гостиницу, хозяина и даже упрямство своего возлюбленного.  
Ночь пропала бездарно.

**_4\. Я не буду смотреть_ **

Четвертый день у Йоджи было отвратительное настроение. Горы, вырастающие все выше и, наконец, обступившие путников со всех сторон, совсем не понравились ему. Становилось еще холоднее, да еще к вечеру небо за-тянули тучи, обещавшие если не дождь, то уж нудную морось – точно. Хорошо было только одно: через горы шла наезженная дорога к перевалу и морю. Им не потребовался проводник. К тому же здесь было достаточно народу, так что появление четверки всадников не могло никого удивить.  
Оживленный торговый тракт предполагает множество мест, где можно остановиться и переночевать, не так ли? Йоджи с ужасом ждал, что это снова будет какой-нибудь клоповник, где им дадут одну комнату. И ему снова придется выносить пытку еще одной ночи рядом с Раном. Лежать рядом, слышать его сонное дыхание, видеть его спокойное бледное лицо и не сметь коснуться, обнять, поцеловать. Он этого не вынесет!  
Момент, когда они вошли в низкий темный общий зал какой-то придорожной гостиницы, у которой их настигла ночь, был, несомненно, одним из самых напряженных в жизни Йоджи. Он послал остальных попутчиков заказывать ужин, а сам отправился получать комнаты в противоположный конец зала.  
С непреклонным лицом он спросил можно ли тут снять комнаты на ночь. Две комнаты! Не одну, не три или четыре, а именно две! Хозяин немного удивился и намекнул, что свободных мест достаточно. Но Йоджи, без зазрения совести пользуясь отсутствием рядом Фуджимии, настаивал именно на двух комнатах. Хозяин пожал плечами и выдал ключи. Пара ключей в его руках сделала Йоджи самым счастливым человеком на свете.  
Он весело помчался в общий зал, где его попутчики уже сидели за столом и ждали его. Он присоединился к ним и, плюхаясь на стул, простодушно заявил о своих успехах, очень легко игнорируя насмешливые взгляды других Вайс и вопросительный Фуджимии. Йоджи был голоден, как волк, о чем и заявил во всеуслышание...  
После ужина он ни на минуту не оставлял Рана. Надо его очарованию проведать лошадей? Прекрасно, Йоджи пойдет с ним! Принести вещи? Отличная идея! Меньше всего на свете ему хотел, чтобы Ран пошел к хозяину и попробовал уточнить, а нельзя ли снять еще одну комнату?  
Немного волновался предусмотрительный соблазнитель и о наличии кроватей: одна, две? Счастье снова улыбнулось ему. Кровать была одна. Не слишком широкая, но и не узкая. Как раз для двоих людей, согласных провести ночь в объятиях друг друга. А может, согласных еще на что-то. Йоджи знал, что он перегибает палку... но почему-то ему позволяли это делать. А это не может быть плохим знаком – Фуджимия не похож на добренького начальника. И Йоджи опять повторял себе, что не может Ран быть настолько наивным, чтобы не понимать, чего от него хотят. Он должен соображать; будь он даже девственником, в чем Йоджи жестоко сомневался, учитывая притягательную внешность юноши. Только не при королевских дворах.  
Запирая дверь на засов, маг улыбался самому себе. Его уже совершенно не волновала цель этой поездки. Все, что было важно: вот эта комната, вот эта кровать и вот этот человек, так растерянно переводящий взгляд с кровати на своего попутчика, уже начавшего раздеваться, и обратно.  
\- Что вас тревожит, господин Фуджимия? – весело спросил Йоджи, садясь на кровать и стягивая рубашку. – Это лучше, чем в палатке!  
\- Да, но... – Ран отвернулся, когда Йоджи коснулся пояса своих штанов.  
\- Да ладно, я не буду смотреть, - добродушно усмехнулся Йоджи и лег в постель. – Можете даже потушить свет.  
Можете быть уверены, господин Фуджимия сделал именно это. Тем не менее, просачивающегося с улицы света было достаточно, чтобы различить контуры тела Рана, неторопливо раздевающегося в темноте. Кровать прогнулась, когда в нее лег еще один человек, и Йоджи позволил себе сползти к середине. Поближе к своему спутнику.  
\- Не холодно, - указал тот спокойно.  
\- Но вы не стали менее прекрасным, - пробормотал Йоджи, протягивая жадные лапки к стройному теплому телу рядом.  
\- Прекрасным?  
Ран позволил обнять себя за талию и лишь совсем немного воспротивился, когда Йоджи попробовал уложить его на себя. В конце концов, как компромисс, Ран устроил свою голову на чужом плече, частично ложась грудью на грудь и позволяя рукам наемника опуститься на свою спину, или на талию, или...  
\- Не надо, - пробормотал Ран.  
Йоджи не послушался, продолжая ласкать «не надо». В этот момент на него накатила дремота, и не в силах сопротивляться ей, Йоджи уснул.  
Когда Йоджи проснется, будет уже утро, Ран уже встанет и даже успеет одеться. По легкой усмешке в его фиалковых глазах Йоджи поймет, что господину волшебнику Фуджимии подвластны еще и чары сна.

**_5\. Никто ничего не узнает_ **

Пятый день немного оживила встреча с бандой оборванцев, гордо именующих себя разбойниками. Пока Фуджимия и Кен стояли в стороне, с легким любопытством наблюдая за стычкой, Йоджи и Оми развлекались. Оми поднял ветер, чтобы пустить пыль в сторону разбойников, и время от времени сбивал с ног некоторых особенно активных простым указыванием на них ладонью. Милый маленький трюк – невидимая молния, но человек, в которого попал такой разряд, уже не поднимется. Мальчишке даже не требовался арбалет (которым он, впрочем, прекрасно умел пользоваться), притороченный к его седлу. Йоджи тем временем вызвал к росту все семена и травы, что были на горе, на которой эти горе-разбойники устроили засаду. Не прошло и минуты, как гора содрогнулась, и вниз покатилась лавина камней, оторванных от скалы корнями трав и деревьев, ставших неожиданно жесткими по воле цветочного мага.  
Кен не пожелал присоединиться к потехе, утверждая, что острые камни поранят ему лапы. Впрочем, шайка все равно сбежала. Подождав немного, пока пыль уляжется, четверка отправилась дальше.  
Все еще радостно улыбаясь, Йоджи бросил взгляд на Рана. Его улыбка тут же увяла. Неожиданное развлечение закончилось, и лицо их предводителя снова выражало только упрямую решительность. Йоджи ненавидел это. Пришпорив коня, он вырвался вперед, подставляя лицо холодному ветру. Он не мог дождаться вечера. Он жил только этими вечерами. Он мечтал сорвать эту холодную жесткую маску с лица Рана...  
Ночь. Все те же горы. Все та же дорога. Другая гостиница по пути.  
Вчерашний трюк не прошел незамеченным. Йоджи прекрасно понял это, когда Фуджимия пошел с ним заказывать комнаты. Но удача улыбнулась Йоджи: хозяин мог им предложить только две комнаты, сколько бы уважаемый господин не предлагал за третью. Когда, сдавшись, он заплатил вперед и взял ключи – от двух комнат! – Йоджи не сдержал торжествующей улыбки. Фуджимия словно почувствовал это и резко обернулся. Йоджи не успел сделать несчастное лицо, но, к своему удивлению, увидел в прекрасных глазах возлюбленного не предполагаемую досаду, а точно такую же усмешку. Что обрадовало его безмерно.  
После ужина путешественники разошлись по комнатам. Доставшаяся Йоджи и Рану оказалась маленькой и с одной кроватью. Две лампы на столе у окна. Два стула. Йоджи прошел вперед. Подождав, пока закроется дверь, он резко обернулся к Фуджимии, меланхолично снимающим плащ.  
\- Вы не будете усыплять меня.  
Слегка приподнятая бровь и усмешка в блестящих глазах в ответ.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я обещаю остановиться по первому вашему слову, - он шел ва-банк.  
Его не убили на месте. Фуджимия рассматривал его несколько минут, потом кивнул. Предупреждая его возможную мысль, Йоджи поднял руку.  
\- И свет останется.  
\- Тогда вы сейчас выйдете.  
Йоджи был вынужден согласиться на это требование и вышел, предоставляя Рану время, чтобы раздеться. Оказавшись в коридоре он прислонился к стене и на миг закрыл глаза. Так просто? Он не верил. Он никак не мог поверить, что Фуджимия осознает, что может произойти. Мага била дрожь, сердце стучало, как ненормальное. Он мог представить себе Фуджимию сейчас. Как юноша медленно раздевается, двигаясь с присущей ему грацией. Боже, это могло стать проблемой, если он не отвлечется на что-нибудь прямо сейчас! Чтобы не стоять без дела, он прошел в другой конец коридора и постучал в тяжелую дверь. Недовольный голос Кена позволил войти.  
\- Йоджи?  
\- Меня выгнали! – жалобно проныл маг, плюхаясь на кровать, где уже лежал Оми.  
\- Давно пора! – фыркнул Кен, снимая рубашку.  
\- Он выгнал тебя? – встревожился Оми.  
\- Оми, ты ему еще веришь? – Кен даже закатил глаза в возмущении.  
\- Йоджи?  
\- Успокойся, малыш, - рассмеялся Йоджи и взъерошил волосы мальчика. – Это же обо мне идет речь.  
\- Вы уже?.. – робко спросил Оми.  
\- Нет. Еще нет.  
Кен, наконец-то, заинтересовался.  
\- Но – может быть?  
\- А черт его знает, - помрачнел Йоджи, вставая. – Ладно, спокойной ночи. Оми, не обижай Кена.  
Он вышел, сопровождаемый смехом Оми и притворным возмущением оборотня.  
В отличие от комнаты младших, в его – было очень тихо. Фуджимия уже лежал в постели под одеялом, его одежда аккуратно сложена на стуле рядом.  
Йоджи запер дверь и подошел к кровати. Ран казался спящим: с закрытыми глазами, тихо-тихо дыша. Но это не могло быть правдой. Чуть вздрагивая от предвкушения Йоджи разделся и осторожно скользнул под одеяло, стараясь не задеть Рана. Он устроился совсем рядом с лежащим на спине юношей, опираясь на локоть. Он ждал, пока тому надоест притворяться.  
Он не тратил время зря. Было достаточно светло, чтобы разглядеть каждую из длинных темных ресниц, не то что черты. Йоджи ласкал взглядом лицо своего возлюбленного и не находил ни малейшего изъяна. Само совершенство. Разве что... взгляд остановился на опущенных уголках напряженно сжатых губ. Он всегда такой суровый, их господин Фуджимия.  
Наконец, Ран открыл глаза. Йоджи улыбнулся вопросу в фиолетовой глубине очей. Неудивительно, что этот упрямый мужчина так молчалив. Ему не нужны слова, чтобы донести до собеседника свои мысли.  
\- Я просто не смею коснуться. Вы так прекрасны, Ран.  
Тот внезапно облизал губы.  
\- Повторите это, Йоджи. Пожалуйста, - очень тихо сказал он.  
Он почти просил. Просил. Но Йоджи не составляло труда исполнить эту просьбу.  
\- Вы прекрасны, Ран. Вы – самый красивый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Вы – совершенство.  
\- Тогда... коснитесь меня, если вам...  
\- Мне вовсе не трудно.  
Йоджи протянул руку и откинул назад алую челку со лба. Ран молча смотрел на него. Странные чувства мерцали в этих удлиненных глазах: удивление, ожидание, опасение. Надежда? Маг кончиками пальцев погладил высокий гладкий лоб, длинные стрелки бровей. Наклонился, осторожно поцеловал чуть выше переносицы. Посмотрел вниз. Ран не протестовал.  
Пальцы Йоджи пробежались по щеке, изучающе проследили овал лица, коснулись кончика носа. Ран слегка улыбнулся, его щеки едва заметно порозовели.  
Йоджи дотронулся до приподнятых кончиков губ, пробуя поймать улыбку, и улыбнулся сам. Его палец пробежался по контурам этого манящего рта и остановился посередине. Осторожно лаская и нажимая, он немного продвинулся вглубь, пока не коснулся крепко сжавшихся зубов. Йоджи поднял глаза встретить взгляд Рана и снова вернулся к губам. Ран немного приоткрыл рот, и палец скользнул внутрь. Неожиданно Ран сильно прикусил палец, и Йоджи вздрогнул от удовольствия. Все его тело было напряжено, чувствительность словно увеличилась стократ. Ран нервно отвернул голову.  
\- Извините, - прошептал он.  
\- Мне не больно. – Йоджи мягко повернул голову Рана к себе. – Вы позволите мне?..  
Он не стал договаривать, просто медленно опустил свою голову вниз, не отрывая взгляда от Рана, пока не коснулся его губ. Ответный взгляд юноши стал очень неуверенным, и он опустил веки, тем не менее, пока позволяя все. Йоджи совсем чуть-чуть прижался губами к неподвижным губам Рана. Он не получил ответа. Тогда он начал захватывать то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу, легко целуя и тут же приподнимаясь вверх. И снова поцелуй и бегство. И так несколько раз, пока в очередной подъем Ран не потянулся следом. Йоджи поймал чужие губы своими. Ран вздрогнул и приоткрыл рот.  
\- Ох, Ран!  
Он наконец-то целовал недоступного Фуджимию! Чувствовал на своих губах дыхание, пробовал на вкус эти губы, этот рот. Это была сказка или сон. Йоджи медленно передвинулся, не прерывая поцелуй, теперь он нависал сверху, бережно опираясь на локти. Ран обнял его за талию и неожиданно настойчиво притянул ближе. Йоджи тихо простонал в сладкий рот, опускаясь и накрывая тело юноши своим. Оба были совершенно обнажены. И если Ран не был так возбужден, как Йоджи, то совершенно равнодушным этот красавец не остался. Что он позволит сегодня?  
Ран отвернул голову вбок, и губы Йоджи скользнули по высокой шее. Ран простонал, немедленно заливаясь краской и прикусывая губу. Его настойчивый соблазнитель только улыбнулся и поцеловал изящное ушко.  
\- Здесь очень толстые стены, - шепнул он успокаивающе, - нас никто не услышит. Никто ничего не узнает.  
В ответ Ран толкнул его. Йоджи моргнул, не понимая. Фуджимия слегка нахмурился.  
\- Сойдите с меня, - приказал он.  
Маг с трудом заставил себя скатиться с горячего тела и вытянуться рядом.  
Ран повернулся на бок и, к удивлению блондина, погладил его грудь, живот... немного заколебался, но все же скользнул ниже и обхватил его полностью вставший член. Йоджи задохнулся, немо приоткрывая рот. Но Ран не остановился. Внимательно глядя в лицо, он начал уверенно двигать сжавшуюся ладонь вверх и вниз. Услышав еще один глубокий резкий вздох, он довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Вам нравится?  
\- Ра-а-ан! – простонал Йоджи. – Чудо, поцелуйте меня!  
Он получил свой поцелуй. Два тонких алых локона скользнули по его лицу, и жадные губы прижались к его рту. Черт его знает, целовался ли раньше этот Фуджимия или нет, но сейчас он очень удачно копировал действия Йоджи, вторгаясь в его рот.  
Как тут можно было лежать спокойно? Одна рука зарылась в алые волосы, а вторая отправилась бродить по гладкой груди, вызывая странные полустоны-полувсхлипы у целующегося Рана. Йоджи почувствовал легкий толчок в бедро: его друг неосознанно требовал более пристального внимания ниже. Йоджи рад был подчиниться. Когда его рука коснулась Рана там, где тот больше всего хотел, юноша дернулся, прекратил поцелуй и вообще замер, почему-то так ошеломленно глядя сверху вниз в зеленые глаза Йоджи. Тот погладил горячую твердость вверх и вниз, слегка улыбаясь реакции на свои прикосновения. Тогда Ран просто бессильно упал на спину.  
Йоджи тихо рассмеялся. Теперь была его очередь дарить возлюбленному наслаждение. Он поцеловал приоткрытый рот, потом шею, грудь, не прекращая скользить рукой по члену Рана. Фуджимия лежал тихо, чуть заметно вздрагивая, и еле слышно постанывая. Наконец, он напрягся и со стоном кончил, выгибаясь и прижимаясь ближе. Йоджи даже застонал от прикосновения и при виде блаженства на лице возлюбленного и, к своему удивлению, кончил, просто наблюдая за ним. Такого с цветочным магом не было с ранней юности. Он опустил голову на плечо Рана и удивленно улыбнулся.  
\- Достаточно, - задыхаясь, пробормотал Ран.

**_6\. Ты_ **

Это был шестой день. Шестой и последний. Они достигли перевала. Далее дорога резко бежала вниз, к морю. Отсюда их цель еще не была видна, но Фуджимия сказал, что до замка остался день пути. Они переночуют еще раз по дороге, а завтра утром будут уже на месте.  
Завтра утром.  
Йоджи оставались всего одни сутки. Он смотрел на стройного всадника во всем черном, на вороном жеребце, и желал, чтобы эта дорога никогда не кончалась. Сегодня они ехали так быстро, как только позволяло состояние дороги, и Фуджимия казался таким же одержимым, как всегда. Как будто вчера ничего не случилось. Хотя... по большому счету ничего и не случилось. Они прикасались друг к другу, ласкали друг друга – что может значить вчерашнее для этого человека с бледным злым лицом и кровавыми волосами? Снятие напряжения, разрядка перед боем? Йоджи было мало желания, он мечтал о невозможном... он хотел, чтобы его любили. Он смог бы почувствовать, узнать любовь... Фуджимия не любил его. Цветочный маг чувствовал себя использованным и отброшенным в сторону. Он пребывал в таком настроении первую половину дня, пока во время привала не поймал на себе быстрый взгляд Фуджимии. Украдкой, словно боясь быть замеченным, Ран смотрел на него и, – Йоджи мог поклясться! – любовался им. Желая понять, что это было, маг неотрывно смотрел на командира, пока их взгляды не встретились. Маг вопросительно и вместе с тем вызывающе поднял брови; Ран просто отвернулся. Тогда Йоджи встал и подошел к нему.  
\- Господин Фуджимия... – он хотел поддразнить, но тон получился совсем не веселым.  
Командир поднял голову, и Йоджи поразился отчаянной – надежде? – промелькнувший в этих глазах.  
\- Ран...  
Он хотел спросить, что он, черт возьми, должен сделать для него - для его прекрасного Рана, но тот покачал головой и поднялся.  
\- Поехали.  
И не сказал ничего больше.  
  
Последняя ночь. Последняя ночевка. Они достаточно отдалились днем от торгового тракта и оказались в малонаселенных областях. Нужно было опять разбивать лагерь. По крайней мере, по эту сторону гор было гораздо теплее, осень только вступала в свои права. Кроме того, высокий обрывистый холм, под которым они остановились, укрывал их от ветра.  
Йоджи привычно обходил периметр лагеря, выставляя свою стражу. В этот раз с ним увязался Оми. Именно мальчику принадлежала эта здравая мысль, что с холма тоже можно напасть. Через полчаса даже сам малыш признал, что это была дурацкая идея, но к тому времени до вершины холма оставалось совсем немного.  
Но оно того стоило. Стоя на вершине этой чертовой горки, можно было увидать окрестности как на ладони. Все эти плавные изгибы холмов, переходящих далеко на востоке в равнину. Дальше должно было быть море, но сейчас его не было видно. На западе поднимались горы, небо над ними еще пылало невыносимым алым пламенем. Как волосы Рана.  
\- Пора спускаться. В темноте мы тут ноги сломаем.  
\- Да, - откликнулся Йоджи.  
Но он не сделал и шагу. Он смотрел вниз, где уже горел костер, и темнели палатки, мирно стояли кони... и склонялся над костром Ран. Маленькая ало-черная фигурка. Йоджи знал, что Оми подошел к нему и тоже посмотрел вниз.  
\- Я люблю его.  
\- А он?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Ты больше не боишься его?  
Йоджи тяжело вздохнул и повернулся прочь.  
\- Он что-то скрывает. Черт, да он многое недоговаривает.  
\- Он... лжет тебе?  
Йоджи невесело усмехнулся. Оми так много знал о нем. Он знал и о той, которую Йоджи считал когда-то самым драгоценным даром небес. Любимая женщина... Она предала его. Она любила его... она говорила это, а по-том... однажды она просто исчезла. Он думал, что она мертва. Прошло более года, прежде чем он случайно встретил ее. Он была жива. Она преуспевала. Она любила другого. Йоджи мог бы понять, если бы она просто рассказала ему все, он мог бы... он отпустил бы ее. Но она предпочла солгать ему, инсценировать свою смерть, позволить ему оплакивать ее. И разбить ему сердце при новой встрече.  
Асука... Йоджи снова криво улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, - ответил он, наконец. – Ран не лжет мне. Он просто ничего не говорит... Осторожнее на этом спуске, а то прибудешь вниз раньше, чем хочешь. Ах, неуклюжий малявка! Дай мне руку!  
Они спустились с горы, переругиваясь, как обычно. Кен, увидев, как Оми улепетывает от Йоджи, привычно закатил глаза. Но когда мальчишка спрятался за него и показал Йоджи язык из-за надежной защиты спины оборотня, Кен не выдержал и расхохотался. Даже Ран соизволил поднять голову и улыбнуться.  
Кухарил сегодня сам его превосходительство господин Фуджимия. Кто бы мог подумать, что это дворцовое создание умеет готовить? Да еще и так вкусно! Похвалы (Йоджи умел льстить, особенно когда это правда) неожиданно засмущали непробиваемого господина «Я-само-спокойствие»; он постарался свалить все на специи, которые они захватили из последней гостиницы... Йоджи, наконец, сжалился над возлюбленным... все равно слишком темно и не видно вспыхнувшего от смущения лица.  
После ужина Кен ушел в темноту немного побегать тигром по окрестным холмам. Оми оставили прибираться. Ран казалось, колебался. Йоджи схватил его за руку и потянул прочь от костра.  
\- Давайте пройдемся перед сном?  
Ничего не отвечая, тот последовал за ним. Они недалеко ушли. Только настолько, чтобы не было видно костра, скрывшегося за холмом. Маг вздрогнул, получив сигнал, что тигр пересек его сторожевую полосу и умчался в ночь. Ран остановился и неожиданно обнял Йоджи за шею. Это могло быть страстью, но в этом было почти отчаяние: то, как он склонил голову на плечо более высокого мужчины, как тесно прижался к нему...  
\- Поцелуйте меня, - наконец, прошептал он.  
В темноте блестели его глаза. Луна еще не взошла, и опять не было видно выражения лица. Йоджи с удовольствием выполнил просьбу, почти сразу же задыхаясь от нахлынувшего желания. Очень скоро он отпустил губы возлюбленного и только стоял в темноте, поглаживая напряженную спину юноши, чувствуя, как постепенно расслабляются сильные мускулы под его лаской. Что бы ни терзало этого человека, Йоджи хотел заставить его забыть обо всем.  
\- Ран, я так хочу вас, - вздохнул маг.  
Фуджимия снова ощутимо напрягся.  
\- Что вы сказали? – очень тихо спросил Ран.  
\- Я хочу вас! – с вызовом повторил маг, заморочки его возлюбленного уже начинали действовать ему на нервы. – Что вас удивляет?  
Ран долго молчал, а когда все же заговорил, Йоджи немедленно пожалел о своем резком тоне.  
\- Никто еще не говорил мне такое... никто еще не хотел меня.  
Йоджи попросту опешил.  
\- Ран, сокровище мое, как же так... – растерянно проговорил он.  
\- Мои... Те, кто были со мной... Они боялись меня.  
\- Я тоже боялся, - признался Йоджи. – И сейчас все еще боюсь прикасаться к вам.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я не достоин касаться такого совершенства, как вы... Ран.  
\- Ты. Скажи – «ты».  
\- Ты. Ран. Красивый. Я хочу тебя.  
Ран поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до губ Йоджи. И заставить его умолкнуть? Ох, с Фуджимией было все в порядке, пока Йоджи только действовал. Но когда он начинал говорить какие-нибудь нежные слова – его возлюбленный всегда напрягался.  
\- Пойдем?  
У костра уже никого не было. Они тихо залезли в свою палатку и затянули проем.  
Он не торопился. Он медленно раздевал своего возлюбленного, с наслаждением лаская восхитительную гладкую кожу. Ран мелко вздрагивал от прикосновений, часто дышал, закрыв глаза и прислонившись к плечу своего любовника. Йоджи, в свою очередь, быстро скинул с себя одежду. Они стояли на коленях, лаская друг друга руками, целуясь.  
Ран отстранился первый и мягко толкнул любовника вниз. Йоджи послушно лег и протянул руки к любимому. Тот склонился в его объятия и вдруг принялся жадно целовать. Йоджи зажмурился, расплавляясь под ласками любимого человека. Сейчас ему было все равно, чего захочет Фуджимия: взять его или отдаться самому, лишь бы он не останавливался.  
Губы Рана бродили по груди мага. Йоджи мог только вздыхать от удовольствия. Он взъерошил волосы любовника и погладил по спине, улыбаясь, когда Ран выгнулся как кот, желая продлить прикосновение.  
\- Любимый мой, - эти слова вырвались непроизвольно, когда острые зубки Рана слегка прикусили кожу.  
По тому, как Ран внезапно замер, легко было догадаться, что и этих слов ему никто не говорил.  
\- Любимый, - повторил Йоджи. – Драгоценный, единственный. Предсказанный мне...  
Чужие губы на миг заставили его замолчать.  
\- Ничего не говори. Ты же совсем не знаешь меня!  
\- Я знаю, что люблю тебя.  
\- Йоджи...  
\- Я люблю тебя, Фуджимия!  
Его больше не просили замолчать, словно Ран наконец-то осмелился принять мысль, что кто-то действительно любит его, что его можно любить.  
\- Ран, - выдохнул Йоджи, умирая от желания увидеть своего возлюбленного. – Ты можешь зажечь свет?  
Крохотная искорка света всплыла к верху платки, совсем ничтожная, но дающая достаточно света, чтобы Йоджи мог ясно разглядеть расширившиеся фиалковые глаза.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я хочу видеть тебя.  
Ран вздохнул и лег рядом, пряча голову в плечо любовника.  
\- Я хочу... – прошептал он, - хочу, чтобы ты...  
Йоджи напрасно ждал продолжения. Нельзя сказать, что он не догадывался.  
\- Ран, мой храбрый Ран...  
Он целовал разалевшееся лицо, безумно жалея, у него ничего нет, что могло бы помочь. Он не хотел причинить боль своему возлюбленному. Когда его рука скользнула к коленям любовника, побуждая его раздвинуть ноги, тот напрягся.  
\- Не заставляй себя, любовь моя.  
\- Я хочу! – тут же прошептал Ран, широко раскинув ноги. – Сегодня! Я знаю, что ты будешь делать. Я не боюсь.  
\- Ох, Ран, - улыбнулся Йоджи.  
Его тут же притянули ближе и крепко поцеловали.  
\- Не позволяй мне кричать, - попросил он, заглядывая в мерцающие глаза любовника. – Чтобы никто не услышал.  
\- Никто не услышит.  
В дальнейшем Йоджи почти не отрывался от губ Рана, заглушая поцелуями все стоны и вскрики любовника. И никто, кроме него, не увидел глаза Рана, расширившиеся от боли. Только это, да еще ногти, впивающиеся в спину Йоджи, выдавали ощущения юноши. А потом он зажмурился, вздрагивая, но уже от удовольствия, и беспомощно цеплялся за одеяло.  
Как хорошо...

**_7\. Валарг_ **

Как же так? Только вчера... Время прекратило бег.  
\- Кто? – он сам не узнавал свой голос.  
\- _Валарг_!  
Огненно-рыжая грива расплывалась перед глазами. События этого дня мелькнули перед его глазами, смешиваясь в калейдоскопе противоречий.  
Большой уродливый замок на вершине скалы у моря. Вооруженные люди, выбежавшие навстречу, целая маленькая армия, - всего лишь проба сил. Сегодня не это оружие решает схватку. Через несколько секунд, даже не успев добежать до возмутительно спокойной четверки всадников, солдаты попадали на землю, опутанные толстыми корнями, раскрошившими поверхность скалы. Цветочный маг даже не устал. И если кого-то из этих людей удушат покорные его зову растения... вот уж что не волновало его ни капли. Гораздо хуже, что эту атаку не поддержал никакой маг. Ни Шварц, ни загадочный «кто-то», стоящий за всем этим похищением, по мнению Фуджимии.  
Они спешились и вошли во двор замка в тишине, не торопясь и не прячась, словно долгожданные гости.  
Во дворе гостей встретил мальчик лет пятнадцати. Это был черед Оми отражать летящие в них камни, прикрывая друзей. Они хорошо знали друг друга, эти мальчишки, они очень хорошо ладили, но судьба наемников поставила их по разные стороны. Оми только кивнул, предлагая идти дальше, пока он разбирается с Наги.  
«Слишком просто», - стучало в голове цветочного мага. Наги слишком легко пропустил их, целиком сосредоточившись на Оми. Странно, странно...  
Темные коридоры. Фуджимия бежит впереди, словно знает, куда идти. А может, и знает. Вчера Йоджи спросил его о серьге в левом ухе. Ран ответил ему. Серьга принадлежала принцессе. Она помогала волшебнику чувствовать девушку, по крайней мере, он мог быть уверен, что она в порядке. Тогда Йоджи не решился спросить любимого, что тот собирается делать после. Намеревается ли он... жениться на принцессе?  
Не время думать об этом сейчас, маг! Их осталось только трое, и если коридоры пусты, это еще ничего не...  
Вырвавшийся ненамного вперед тигр внезапно остановился и резко отпрыгнул назад, громко рявкнув что-то. И прежде чем Кен успел оборотиться и закричать «берегись!»; прежде, чем Йоджи почувствовал и узнал знакомое проявление волшебства, Фуджимия шагнул вперед.  
А потом коридор словно взорвался. Огонь прокатился по голым каменным плитам, ревя как голодный зверь, чтобы замереть в нескольких метрах от вытянутой руки Фуджимии.  
\- Шу! – кажется, Йоджи завопил.  
\- Ты не справишься со мной.  
Эти слова, этот негромкий уверенный голос Фуджимии заставили вздрогнуть даже Кена. Их невидимый противник расхохотался. Огонь погас.  
\- Чертовски верно! – выкрикнули им. – И я не дурак задерживать вас. Проходите... только оставьте мне Кудо!  
Цветочный маг понятия не имел, зачем он вдруг понадобился Шу. Все шло как-то странно. Совсем не так, как они планировали. Йоджи поймал на себе взгляд Фуджимии и содрогнулся. В глазах этого человека, - его Рана, - не было ничего, кроме поставленной цели и стремления ее выполнить. Маг выдавил кривую улыбку и пошел вперед по горячим камням, ежесекундно ожидая подвоха. Если Шу нужен заложник, то он крупно просчитался, считая, что Фуджимия пожертвует принцессой ради какого-то цветочного мага.  
Йоджи еще не успел дойти до конца коридора, когда навстречу выскочил Шульдих и бросился ему на шею.  
\- Наконец-то вы явились, белые, я замучился ждать вас! – с этими словами рыжий влепил Йоджи смачный поцелуй в губы и потащил прочь от немного ошеломленных зрителей. – Она на третьем этаже, - обернувшись, прокричал Шварц. – Берегитесь этих уродов! И, Кен, не убей Фарфи!  
Нервно посмеиваясь, Шульдих тащил Йоджи за собой. Конечно, маг всегда знал, что его приятель из Шварц не совсем нормальный, но сегодня Шульдих действовал очень странно даже для него.  
\- Куда ты меня тащишь? – наконец, завопил Йоджи, выведенный из себя этим безумием.  
И, черт возьми, Ран и Кен остались только вдвоем!  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, Йоджи. Я не справлюсь сам. – Рыжий снова обнял Вайса. – Черт, Йоджи, как я рад тебя видеть!  
\- Что за помощь? Что вообще здесь происходит?  
\- Пойдем скорей, пока они не пронюхали, кто явился к ним в гости!  
\- Шу, или ты объясняешь мне все сейчас или я никуда не иду!  
\- Йоджи, дорогой, давай сначала вытащим Бредли, а потом все, что захочешь!  
\- Бредли?  
Ничего не понимая, Йоджи позволил Шульдиху вести себя. Оказываются, они спасают кого-то еще? И все же: как там эти двое?  
\- Да не волнуйся ты так за своего котенка! _Валарг_ не даст его в обиду!  
Йоджи остановился как вкопанный.  
\- Что? – спросил он, леденея внутри от ужасного предчувствия.  
Шульдих с сочувствием уставился на приятеля.  
\- Ты не знал? Этот красный...  
\- Кто? – он сам не узнал свой голос.  
\- _Валарг_.  
Огненно-рыжая грива заполнила весь мир, когда Шульдих подошел ближе.  
\- Йоджи! Очнись! Сейчас не время!  
Время? Какое время? О чем он толкует? Время остановилось вокруг Йоджи, замерло ледяной стеной, поймав его как жучка в янтаре. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог дышать.  
_Валарг_. О Господи! _Валарг_! Огонь и целительство, волшебство и магия, слепая стихия и жизнь – почему он сразу не понял, что простой волшебник не может владеть этими дарами одновременно? Что еще умеет этот Фуджимия? И он так странно вел себя... «Неправда. У _валарга_ тоже есть сердце...» Вот почему Фуджимия говорил это, вот почему... «Почему ты не сказал мне, Ран?»  
\- Йоджи, Йоджи, очнись, мне нужна твоя помощь! Да черт!  
Хлесткая пощечина вывела цветочного мага из столбняка. Он поднял руку к лицу.  
\- Очнулся? Тогда бегом!  
Он покорно следовал за рыжим Шварцем, пока тот не привел его к какой-то запертой двери.  
\- Открой ее.  
Йоджи изумленно уставился на Шульдиха.  
\- Эти ублюдки защитили дверь от чар Наги, от меня, но тебя они не могли предусмотреть. – Шу вцепился в плечи Кудо и как следует встряхнул. – Постарайся открыть ее!  
Йоджи закрыл глаза и прислонился к противоположной от двери стене коридора. Шульдих раздраженно всплеснул руками, но в этот момент дверь рассыпалась в труху. Шварц ветром влетел внутрь. Йоджи несколько секунд стоял, слушая брань Шульдиха, потом все же шагнул за порог. Ему стало уже все равно.  
Это был маленький каземат с цепями на стене. В центре лежало что-то похожее на обугленный труп. Йоджи почти усмехнулся: никому не позволяется злить Шульдиха. Сам огненный Шварц стоял на коленях у дальней стены, склонившись над еще одним неподвижным телом. С тихими полувсхлипами рыжий торопливо снимал кандалы с ног этого человека. Йоджи подошел поближе. Судя по кровавым следам на руках и... да, на стене повыше, этот человек был прикован, а судя по ранам и свежим шрамам на обнаженном теле – его пытали.  
Шульдих снял кандалы с ног мужчины и с отвращением отшвырнул их прочь.  
\- Ненавижу! Уроды! – рычал он, вскакивая на ноги.  
Он окинул быстрым взглядом комнату, потом уставился на Йоджи.  
\- Дай свой плащ!  
Цветочный маг безмолвно скинул свой плащ и бесстрастно наблюдал, как Шульдих закутывает в него освобожденного человека.  
\- Это Бредли?  
\- Да. – Шу поднял безвольное тело на руки. – Пора уматывать отсюда. Быстрее!  
Быстрее не удавалось. Все-таки Бредли был высоким и тяжелым. Через несколько поворотов этих пустых бесконечных коридоров Йоджи был вынужден отобрать у Шу его ношу. Шварц шагал рядом, отдыхая, и торопливо мысленно говорил, говорил в голове Йоджи, не давая ему сосредоточиться ни на чем другом.  
«Это был план Бредли. Он – гений, вот так вот! Эти уроды хотели провести ритуал, но им нужна была жертва. А он нашел ее. Эту принцессу- _валарга_. Он – пророк, Йоджи. Ему ведомо будущее».  
Йоджи с трудом улавливал смысл сбивчивой мысленной речи Шульдиха.  
«Зачем же они его пытали, если он так важен им?»  
«А как, ты думаешь, они заставили его работать на себя? Он не хотел этого. Но умирать тоже не хотел. Вот они и поплатились! Бредли нашел девушку, необходимую для ритуала, но «забыл» упомянуть, что у девушки есть брат, и он безумно любит ее. И он – тоже _валарг_ ».  
\- Брат? Ран Фуджимия?  
«Он», - Шульдих кивнул.  
Значит, Ран не рассказал и об этом. Он совсем не доверял Йоджи?  
«Бредли был уверен, что брат примчится спасать сестру и, конечно же, уничтожит ее похитителей».  
«Реджи Такатори?»  
«Реджи – только ширма». – Шу махнул рукой. – «Главные здесь – эти уроды. Эта троица. Они очень сильны, но против _валарга_ им не выстоять. И тогда Бредли будет свободен!»  
\- Хороший план, - пропыхтел Йоджи, невольно восхищаясь этой сволочью Бредли, из-за которого они все влипли в эту историю. – А при чем здесь вы?  
«Шварц работали на Такатори, - Шульдих ухмыльнулся. – А потом я увидел Бредли».  
\- И?  
\- Я люблю его.  
Йоджи чудом не упал и не уронил Бредли. Одна только мысль, что Шу, его ветреный непостоянный Шу мог влюбиться... Йоджи был так изумлен, что его даже не расстроила потеря великолепного любовника. Но этот голос... Ему не надо было оборачиваться и смотреть на лицо Шульдиха, достаточно слышать этот счастливый голос. Еще вчера он сам произносил такие же слова с таким же безумным счастьем. Но... _Валарг. Валарг_. Его прекрасный Ран - _валарг_. Чудовище, которым пугают детей.  
Еще несколько раз поменявшись, они донесли Бредли до выхода из замка во двор, где все еще обменивались ленивыми тренировочными ударами Оми и Наги.  
\- Хватит заниматься ерундой! – прикрикнул Шульдих. – Помоги мне нести его!  
Наги послушно кивнул и заставил тело Бредли взлететь из рук Шульдиха, направляя его вниз по дороге. Лошади, конечно, сбежали, сволочи.  
\- А Такатори?  
\- Мы уволились, - кратко ответил Шульдих, хватая Наги и Йоджи за руки. – Бежим, пока здесь не начался ад.  
Они припустили по дороге вслед за летящим Бредли.  
\- А в чем дело? – спросил Оми на бегу.  
\- Потом, малыш!  
Они были уже на достаточно большом расстоянии от замка, когда в их уши ворвался низкий гул, от которого сразу заныли зубы. Компания обернулась назад. Над замком поднимался столб пыли, земля дрожала под ногами, а по дороге к ним бежал огромный темный тигр с двумя «всадниками» на спине.  
С диким грохотом обрушилась самая высокая башня замка. Камни летели во все стороны, счастливо минуя тигра. А может, это была не просто удача: один из крупных осколков, по всем правилам угрожающий раздавить беглецов, внезапно отскочил, словно спружинив от воздуха, не долетев какую-то пару метров до зверя. Среди них волшебник!  
Пока Йоджи следил за приближающимся тигром, замок стремительно рушился. Сердце цветочного мага сжалось: ни у одного из «пассажиров» тигра не было алых волос, а по дороге из замка никто больше не спешил.  
\- Ран, - прошептал Йоджи. – О, Господи, нет...  
\- И почему эти замки всегда должны рушиться? – меланхолично произнес Наги.  
Оборотень, наконец-то добежал до них и остановился рядом, ожидая пока его «всадники» слезут с него. Тонкий светловолосый юноша весь в крови и с совершенно безумным лицом бросился к Шульдиху, чтобы прижаться к его ногам. Рыжий Шварц ненадолго оторвался от Бредли, чтобы погладить Фарфи по голове.  
Вторая была девушка во всем белом, ее Йоджи не знал, но предполагал, что это и есть принцесса Айя. Она была хорошенькой, но совершенно не похожей на Рана, и волосы у нее были темные, и ростом она была с Оми...  
Кен оборотился и сел прямо на дороге, тяжело дыша. Взгляд у него был совершенно ошалелый.  
\- А где... Фуджимия? – тоненько прозвучал голос Оми.  
Его взгляд обратился к все ещё гремящему и разваливающемуся замку и торопливо переместился на Кена.  
\- Он остался там... велел нам бежать, - задыхаясь, проговорил Кен.  
\- И вы оставили его одного?  
Теперь все смотрели на Оми. Йоджи решил, что их юный волшебник – единственный, кто еще ничего не знает; он подошел и обнял мальчика.  
\- Ран велел нам уйти, - сказала девушка.  
Ее голос был звонким и высоким, совершенно не похожим на низкий бархатный голос Рана. Но когда она подошла ближе и подняла к Йоджи лицо, маг онемел. Она глядела на него снизу вверх парой совершенно необычных фиалковых глаз, точно таких же, как у Рана... ее брата.  
\- Принцесса... – зачем-то пробормотал маг.  
Она ласково улыбнулась ему, машинально касаясь своей сережки в правом ушке.  
\- Он жив, - уверенно сообщила она. – Он не пропадет.  
\- Конечно, - спокойно ответил Йоджи и вдруг запел. – _Валарг_ разрушил Конкуин...  
Строчка из старой детской песенки-страшилки заставили лицо принцессы потемнеть. Йоджи криво усмехнулся и, освободив Оми, развернулся прочь. Он понятия не имел, куда он идет. Ему было все равно, лишь бы подальше отсюда.  
  
Он бродил весь день по берегу моря, ему надо было разобраться в себе. « _Валарг_  разрушил Конкуин, Сравнял его с землей...» Эта песенка преследовала его. Йоджи не помнил все слова, но он слишком хорошо знал эту историю, случившуюся в год его рождения.   
Конкуин... большой город, тысячи жителей. Один из них был достаточно невезуч, чтобы оскорбить какого-то пришлого бродягу. _Валарги_ не заботятся о власти или богатстве, не стремятся к ним, их мощь невозможно учуять или угадать в человеке, пока он не проявит ее. Тот бродяга оказался _валаргом_... и он разозлился.  
Город превратился в руины. _Валарг_ остался невредимым в самом центре ада, что он устроил. Тысячи простых людей погибли. Уцелели немногие - родители Йоджи не вошли в это число.  
Смешно. Наверное, Йоджи было суждено встречаться с _валаргами_. Двое за двадцать с небольшим лет – это слишком. Один лишил его родных, дома, едва не отнял жизнь, изменил его судьбу. Второй... Проклятье! Цветочный маг не хотел думать об этом существе. Господи, Йоджи прикасался к нему, целовал его – эти воспоминания вызывали сейчас только тошноту...  
Он вернулся к развалинам к вечеру. Запоздалая мысль о связанной его растениями и оставленной так маленькой армии едва не вызвала у него истерических смех, но когда он подошел ближе, он увидел лишь пустое поле. Ах да, конечно, _валарг_ с легкостью может разрушить чары какого-то цветочного мага. Даже такой юный _валарг_ , как принцесса Айя.  
Йоджи не стал приближаться к самому замку, углядев дальше среди холмов маленький огонек. Лагерь. Хотя все их вещи исчезли вместе с лошадьми, и они остались без ничего, этот огонь дарил тепло временного дома. Очередная временная остановка. Вечные бродяги. Цветочный маг кисло усмехнулся и направился к костру. День был даже теплым, но уже становилось темно.  
У костра сидели трое. Шу и Бредли, по-прежнему закутанный в плащ цветочного мага, и прикорнувший у ног Шульдиха Фарфи. Йоджи молча присел у огня напротив этих двоих.  
«Я рад, что ты вернулся», - прозвучал мысленный привет Шульдиха. «И что ты... в порядке».  
«Я – живой, я не такой идиот».  
«Хочешь знать, что случилось после?»  
«С начала». После того, как Шульдих увел его.  
Хорошо иметь друга-телепата. Пока Шульдих передавал ему картинки, что он выудил из сознания оборотня, Йоджи сидел тихо, уставившись в огонь. Он видел длинный каменный коридор глазами Кена, лестницу наверх, небольшую комнату на третьем этаже, Рана, без колебаний повернувшего направо. Высокого седого человека, выступившего навстречу. («Реджи» – последовал комментарий Шульдиха). Увидел бледного ненормального Фарфи (а кто вообще был нормальным в Шварц?), с детской непосредственностью бросившегося на Кена по мановению руки Такатори. Взмах этого странного меча Фуджимии, с которым тот так таскался все время, – катаны, – и мертвого Такатори. Фарфи, отлетевшего в угол от удара Кена. Видел отражением Кена в глубоких темных глазах Рана. Чувствовал, как скрутило Кена от внезапно возникшего ощущения – присутствия чего-то жутко-омерзительного. («Эти уроды»). Вздрогнул вместе с оборотнем под холодным прикосновением _валарга_ , принесшим мгновенное облегчение. Услышал приказ Рана разбудить принцессу и уходить, пока он будет разбираться с этими врагами. Осознал всю глубину изумления их котенка: «Я думал, ты сам поце... сделаешь это». _Валарг_ обернулся, печальная улыбка на его губах: «Поцелуй брата не поднимет ее ото сна. Ты любишь ее».  
Сукин сын Фуджимия! Ты не сказал даже Кену, позволив ему мучиться и ревновать все это время! Сознание Йоджи опустело: Шу оставил его. Он потряс головой и поднял глаза, чтобы взглянуть на телепата. Лицо рыжего было задумчивым, он смотрел на молча сидящего рядом с ним Бредли.  
\- Детки и принцесса в замке. Ищут  _валарга_ , - сказал Шу, снова поворачиваясь к Йоджи. – Я думаю, он не будет счастлив узнать, чей это был план похитить его сестру. Мы уходим сейчас, чтобы не столкнуться с ним. Фуджимия объявится ночью. У нас еще три часа в запасе.  
\- Вы уходите?  
\- Трое нас и Бредли, - кивнул Шульдих, осторожно обнимая плечи сидящего рядом мужчины.  
Тот устало облокотился на рыжего.  
\- Идем с нами, Кудо.  
Прежде чем Йоджи смог сказать хоть слово в протест, Шу остановил его.  
\- Поверь Бредли, ты остался один. Кен с принцессой. Поцелуй, что разбудил ее, действует как любовный эликсир в обе стороны.  
\- У меня еще есть Оми!  
\- У тебя больше нет Оми. – Йоджи впервые услышал голос Бредли. – Этот твой _валарг_  пока не знает, но одной подсказки ему хватит, чтобы докопаться до правды и выяснить все. А он выяснит все.   
\- Что? – слова пророка не нравились Йоджи.  
\- Принцесса Айя не родная дочь короля Персии.  
\- И что?  
\- У короля когда-то была первая жена, и был ребенок. Наследник... мальчик. И он был похищен.  
Йоджи понял, что хотел сказать Бредли. И он понял, что действительно остался совсем один.  
«Ты не совсем один», - мысленный шепот Шу. Йоджи слабо улыбнулся ему.  
«Ты ведь знал, что я соглашусь?»  
«Бредли знал».  
\- Я не думаю, что Бредли готов к долгому пути, - задумчиво сказал он, обдумывая одну идею. – Пророк, скажи, что я собираюсь сделать, чтобы вытащить наши задницы отсюда?  
\- Ты построишь плот, - последовал незамедлительный ответ.  
\- Значит, я его действительно построю, - цветочный маг вздохнул и поднялся. – Тогда идем к берегу.  
  
Бредли плохо чувствовал себя, но все же был в сознании и смог предупредить Йоджи. Цветочный маг «велел» построенному, а точнее, выращенному им плоту дрейфовать недалеко от берега, и направился прочь от моря. Пророк не ошибся, Кудо мог убедиться в этом, когда взобрался на один из холмов, ограждавших берег. Он опустился на холодную землю на пологом склоне, молча поджидая _валарга_.  
Луна светила, как обезумевшая, заливая землю ярким сиянием. Бледное лицо _валарга_ серебрилось в лучах ночного светила, заставляя его выглядеть еще более нереальным и неземным. И еще более прекрасным.  
Фуджимия поднялся до уровня Йоджи и замер. Он выглядел так, словно вышел прогуляться перед сном, словно не было разрушенного замка, завалившего его как в могиле. Слова песенки снова зашумели в голове цветочного мага, заставляя его нахмуриться.  
Он сам не знал, зачем он хотел увидеть Фуджимию еще раз. Он уплывал вместе со Шварц и не собирался менять свое решение. Он знал все, что мог бы сказать ему Ран в оправдание, если бы этот юноша не был таким чертовски молчаливым.  
Они не могли знать все подробности жизни дворца. И, конечно, Фуджимия не мог сказать им сразу, что он брат принцессы, дабы враги не узнали, кто идет на помощь их жертве. А брат Айи – _валарг_. «Эти уроды», как говорит Шу, могли бы насторожиться, спрятать девушку... Йоджи мог понять это. Еще лучше он понимал, почему Фуджимия скрывал, что он _валарг_ от них потом, в пути. Скрывал от него. Это было ясно теперь: в первое мгновение, когда Фуджимия встретился с Йоджи, он увидел только ужас. Ран принял это за страх перед _валаргами_ , а что еще он мог подумать? А когда выяснил, что это не так, Йоджи уже высказал свое отвращение к _валаргам_. Фуджимия не мог открыться без риска оттолкнуть цветочного мага. А ему нравился Йоджи. Ему не мог не нравиться человек, не боящийся его, не шарахающийся при его приближении, касающийся, целующий, желающий, любящий его... Конечно, Фуджимии хотелось испытать все это. Хотелось настолько, что он позволил Йоджи то, что никогда не позволял другим, что были с ним. Но кто бы осмелился трахнуть _валарга_?  
Йоджи чувствовал себя таким грязным, таким использованным. Он заставил себя взглянуть на молча стоящего юношу и едва сдержал стон восхищения: Ран, прекрасная лунная статуя...  
\- Йоджи, - _валарг_ все-таки нарушил тишину, его бархатный голос так сочетался с этой теплой серебряной ночью, что это причиняло боль. – Я...  
\- Я все понимаю. Нет нужды оправдываться, господин _валарг_.  
И если при первых тихих словах Йоджи Фуджимия немного расслабился, то дальнейшие заставили его глаза расшириться от боли. Йоджи уже видел такое выражение на этом лице. Только тогда это была физическая боль, быстро забытая в волнах страсти и удовольствия. Он помнил, как целовал эти сжавшиеся губы, как стирал слезы с этих щек, а они все текли и текли из прекрасных глаз, обычные соленые слезы, так что легенды лгали...  
Йоджи поднялся с земли.  
\- _Валарг_  разрушил Конкуин... – спел он, наслаждаюсь болью этого проклятого создания.  
Затем он внезапно протянул руки и схватил ворот рубашки Рана.  
\- Я был родом из Конкуина, - прошипел он в лицо _валарга_ , дергая его за волосы на затылке, заставляя смотреть на себя. – Я ненавижу вас!  
Его захват на волосах Фуджимии ужесточился. У него уже была возможность ласкать эти удивительные алые волосы, играть ими, теперь все, что он хотел – причинять боль, такую же, что чувствовал сам.  
_Валарг_ тихо вскрикнул, а в следующий миг Йоджи отлетел от юноши и ударился спиной о землю. На какой-то миг в его глазах потемнело, он был не в состоянии даже вздохнуть. Потом это прошло с холодной волной волшебства, омывшей его, но вместе с ясностью накатила боль. Хотя не эта боль волновала его сейчас.  
Прекрасное лицо Рана, искаженное болью и раскаянием, склонилось над ним. Он держал лицо Йоджи в обеих ладонях и повторял его имя, пока слабый стон не был ему ответом.  
\- Йоджи, прости, я не хотел, прости...  
Цветочный маг чувствовал аромат трав на склоне холма под собой, аромат, не перебиваемый даже острым запахом крови, струящейся по его лицу.  
\- Ран, - простонал он. – Уйди... исчезни! Меня тошнит от тебя, _валарг_!  
Лицо Рана омертвело. Он отшатнулся и опустил руки, но не ушел. Просто сидел неподвижный, словно камень. Йоджи, шатаясь, встал на ноги и без лишних слов или взглядов направился к вершине холма. Внизу на серебрящейся поверхности воды темнел его плот. Он ухмыльнулся и начал медленно спускаться к морю. _Валарг_ может убить их всех, если захочет, Йоджи было все равно.  
Он не замечал слез, катящихся по его щекам.  
  
_Валарг разрушил Конкуин_  
_Сравнял его с землей._  
_Бежали люди, как один,_  
_Оставив город свой._  
_Валарг стоял среди руин_  
_Под ним тряслась земля._  
_Валарг разрушил Конкуин,_  
_Спалил его дотла..._

**_ЭПИЛОГ_ **

Ран Фуджимия, приближенный его величества, _валарг_ , шел по галерее королевского дворца в столице. Голова высоко поднята, плечи привычно расправлены, а взгляд так же привычно не замечает расступающихся придворных, опускающих глаза при его приближении, замолкающих. Это не волновало _валарга_ , во всяком случае, на его лице ничего нельзя было прочесть. Впрочем, никто не смел взглянуть в его лицо, чтобы отметить, какое оно спокойное... или какое красивое.  
Фуджимия шел к своей сестре, по-прежнему называющейся принцессой. Это было его привычкой: немного поговорить вечером с сестрой – с существом, равным ему, таким же _валаргом_ , как он сам; существом, никогда не отталкивающем его, любимым и любящем. В последнее время, правда, Ран все реже задерживался у нее: появился еще один человек, которому присутствие Айи было так же необходимо, как ему. Она нашла человека, которому было все равно, кто она такая. Кен любил ее. Айя любила его. Айя была счастлива, и Ран тоже – за нее. О себе – он уже привык не думать. Не думать. Не думать, _валарг_! Надо проверить, как там Айя. Хотя прошло уже полгода со времени похищения и возвращения сестренки, и ей больше ничего не угрожало, он все еще не мог успокоиться. Не мог прекратить волноваться о ней.   
Двое стражников у покоев принцессы вытянулись при виде приближающегося _валарга_. Фуджимия молча прошел мимо них. Служанка, встретившая его в первой комнате, поклонилась и доложила, что у принцессы посетитель. Принц Оми. Ран кивнул и прошел дальше. Он был единственным, кому позволялась входить к принцессе Айе без доклада. На пороге ее гостиной он все же задержался. Отсюда он мог уже слышать Айю и Оми, разговаривающих об учебе принца. Юный волшебник жаловался на какое-то заклинание, которое он никак не мог осилить, а его учителя никак не могли показать. Айя предложила мальчику обратиться с этой проблемой к Рану...  
_Валарг_ не стал ждать ответа Оми, он уже знал его, и, постучав, вошел. Принцесса улыбнулась и встала ему навстречу с маленького диванчика, где сидела рядом с Оми. Принц отвернулся, внезапно очень заинтересованный узором обивки стен в гостиной принцессы Айи. Девушка нахмурилась, Ран успокаивающе коснулся ее ладони. Оми не жаловал его, и это было еще мягко сказано. Ран принимал это отношение как есть, но Айе это совершенно не нравилось, и она намеревалась что-то изменить. Она не оставила своих попыток даже за прошедшие полгода.  
\- Оми, - ее голос мог быть и таким строгим. – Почему бы тебе не поздороваться с Раном? И заодно спросить, что ты не понимаешь?  
Оми наконец-то повернулся к _валаргам_. Его хорошенькое личико исказилось от ненависти, глаза полыхали огнем.  
\- Да я скорее сдохну, чем подойду к нему! – прошипел юноша, обращаясь даже сейчас не к Рану, а к Айе.  
\- Я такой же _валарг_ , как и он! – протестовала Айя, до боли сжимая пальцы брата в своей руке и даже не замечая этого. – Но со мной ты почему-то общаешься!  
\- Мне плевать, что он такое! – закричал Оми, вскакивая и сжимая кулаки. – Но он отнял у меня единственного человека, которого я любил больше всего на свете, и я даже не осознавал этого, пока он не ушел! Сможет он вернуть мне Йоджи?!  
Ран заледенел на месте и на миг прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ран... – он услышал встревоженный голос сестры и почувствовал прикосновение ее неожиданно горячей ладошки к своей щеке.  
\- Я в порядке, - сумел сказать он. – Я пойду.  
\- Нет, Ран.  
Он открыл глаза и с отчаянием взглянул в лицо Айи. Она отступила на шаг назад, отпуская его. Оми в кои-то веки смотрел прямо на Рана:  
\- Он не так уж много просил. Просто не лгать ему. А ты предал его!  
Ран понял, что больше не может владеть своим лицом. А слова Оми продолжали звучать в его голове. _Валарг_ зажал уши руками, это конечно не помогло. Но очень удивило и испугало присутствующих. Ран заметил широко распахнувшиеся глаза Оми, и изумленное понимание, наконец-то отразившееся в них. Но _валарг_ не хотел ничьего понимания или участия. Он резко развернулся на каблуках и быстро покинул комнату.  
Фуджимия почти бегом промчался по коридорам к своим покоям. Ворвался внутрь, захлопнул за собой дверь. Только здесь, где никто не мог увидеть его, _валарг_ мог позволить себе момент слабости. Он быстро прошел в свою спальню и приблизился к окну. Пальцы сжались на подоконнике, кроша камень. Он не замечал этого. В глазах щипало. Ран опустил голову и позволил слезам покатиться по щекам.  
Ни Кен, ни Оми терпеть его не могли. Но если Кен предпочитал не обращать на него внимания, будучи к тому же слишком отвлеченным принцессой, то Оми ненавидел его всей душой. Да, это было не так уж страшно или важно для Рана, и он мог не принимать все так близко к сердцу, даже если ему приходилось постоянно встречаться и общаться с ними. Ничего нового в таком отношении для него не было: _валарг_  мог быть очень полезен королевству, но это еще не значит, что его будут здесь любить. Фуджимия и не нуждался в любви этих людей. Но все же иногда Ран с тоской вспоминал о той сравнительной простоте и свободе отношений, что были между ними тогда, когда они ехали освобождать принцессу. Конечно, тогда с ними был Йоджи, веселый цветочный маг... красивый... жестокий. Кудо, объединявший наемников Вайс в одну семью; позволивший и ему на какое-то время стать частью этой семьи. Когда маг ушел, оборвались все нити, связывающие их с Фуджимией.   
Кудо... Ран скучал по нему. Скучал? Нет, гораздо хуже. Он тосковал без Йоджи. Потребовались месяцы, чтобы осознать, что страсть и симпатия к этому наемнику превратилось в нечто большее. Господи, они были вместе всего какую-то неделю! Рану так не хватало Йоджи сейчас. Этот мечтательный голос. Эти руки. Эти глаза, глядящие на него с такой теплотой и надеждой. И с такой болью.  
\- Я не лгал ему! - прошептал _валарг_ вслух. – Я же не предавал его...  
\- Конечно, нет.  
Фуджимия криво улыбнулся, вытирая слезы. Ему уже мерещится этот голос... И запах? Он подскочил, как ужаленный, и обернулся. На его кровати валялся Йоджи. Просто лежал там на животе, подпирая голову согнутой в локте рукой и курил. И смотрел на него с любопытством.  
\- Ты просто о многом умалчивал, - договорил Йоджи и выдохнул в сторону Фуджимии струйку дыма.  
_Валарг_ с изумлением спросил себя, может, он, в конце концов, сошел с ума? Как он мог не заметить присутствие другого человека в своей комнате, тем более – этот ужасный запах?  
\- Хороший табак, - Йоджи словно читал его мысли. – Иногда быть цветочным магом очень полезно. Любая травка в любое время в твоем распоряжении.  
Он рассмеялся, очевидно очень польщенный эффектом своего появления. Да он открыто наслаждался недоумением _валарга_ , пойманного врасплох.  
\- У тебя очень удивленный вид, _валарг_.  
Это обращение вернуло Фуджимию к реальности.  
\- Как ты попал сюда? – рявкнул он.  
Йоджи только пожал плечами.  
\- Ты представить себе не можешь, чего только ни сделают служанки для красивого и обаятельного молодого человека, к тому же какого никакого, а все-таки мага. – Йоджи ласково улыбнулся Рану. – Нежные слова и чудесные дурманящие цветы творят чудеса, господин придворный.  
Ран поднял руки к голове и запустил их в свою шевелюру, взъерошивая волосы; пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Сказать, что он ожидал появления Кудо, было бы самой большой неправдой в его жизни. Этот маг прокрался во дворец, в его покои, лежит на его кровати и разговаривает с ним как ни в чем ни бывало! Может, это Кудо сошел с ума?  
В этот момент Фуджимия заметил взгляд Йоджи, скользящий по его телу и окончательно растерялся. Он знал этот взгляд цветочного мага... он уже и не думал когда-либо ощутить его на себе. Трудно хотеть того, от кого тебя тошнит, ты же сам говорил это, Кудо.  
Йоджи встряхнул своими чудными волосами и лениво потянулся, садясь на постели.  
\- Присаживайся, Ран, - указал он на кровать. – Поговорим. Давно не виделись.  
\- Давно. – _Валарг_ осторожно приблизился и сел на кровать подальше от мага. – Оми очень тоскует по тебе.  
\- А ты? – низким голосом выдохнул Йоджи, в то же время насмешливо улыбаясь.  
\- Какое это имеет значение – для тебя? – Ран взглянул прямо в зеленые-зеленые глаза цветочного мага.  
\- Большое, - промурлыкал тот.  
Он очень медленно протянул руки к _валаргу_ , коснулся его плеч и потянул к себе. Ран задержал дыхание на миг, но Йоджи не останавливался. Фуджимия позволил уложить себя на кровать, позволил Йоджи лечь рядом, позволил погладить себя по груди. Красавец-маг смотрел на него сверху вниз, явно забавляясь его молчаливым повиновением. А потом наклонился и его губы оказались совсем рядом с губами самого Рана. _Валарг_ пытался вернуть самоконтроль, но... разве хотел он, чтобы это вдруг прекратилось?  
\- Ран, сокровище мое, - вздохнул Йоджи и мимолетно поцеловал Фуджимию в губы. – Ты раздвинешь для меня свои прелестные ножки... снова... если я попрошу об этом?  
Ран отвернул голову, зажмуриваясь. Эти слова обидели его, они причиняли боль, но – да, он сделал бы все, о чем бы ни попросил его цветочный маг. Он почувствовал влажный поцелуй на своей шее, почти грубый, неминуемо оставляющий краснеющий след, и вздрогнул. А потом Йоджи отстранился.  
\- Не уходи.  
Он ненавидел себя за это, но он вцепился в плечи своего когда-то любовника и закрыл глаза, не желая видеть удивленно приподнятые брови и изучающий зеленый взгляд.  
\- Так-так, господин _валарг_ , - протянул Йоджи задумчиво. – Пожалуй, тебе будет легче выучить урок, чем я думал.  
\- Урок?  
Йоджи встал, вырываясь из его рук. Фуджимия резко сел на постели, хмуро глядя на цветочного мага, задумчиво расхаживающего по его комнате.  
\- А у тебя тут ничего, - с одобрением сказал маг, озираясь. – Ковры кругом. Роскошь. Кровать опять же удобная. Широкая. Не в пример гостиничным, помнишь? Мне тут уже нравится.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? – холодно спросил Фуджимия. – Чего тебе надо от меня?  
Между прочим, Кудо до сих пор еще не потребовал свою долю вознаграждения за спасение принцессы Айи, вспомнил _валарг_. Не за этим ли он пожаловал?  
\- Ну, на самом деле я пришел, чтобы дать тебе еще один урок.  
\- Еще один? – процедил Фуджимия.  
\- Ран! – с укоризной произнес маг. – Ты не можешь отрицать, что я показал тебе кое-что новенькое, и научил кое-чему, что ты никогда раньше не делал. Ведь так?  
Фуджимия не ответил. Йоджи был прав, но Ран скорее умрет, чем ответит сейчас «да».  
\- Есть кое-что еще, чему я просто обязан тебя научить.  
\- Чему же?  
Этот человек был первым, кто так жадно целовал Рана, так горячо обнимал, так нежно ласкал. Любил. И бросил. Подарил блаженство. И унизил. Что еще он хочет сделать?  
\- Я научу тебя говорить. Всего несколько слов. Маленькое заклинание, что позволит мне больше никогда не бояться тебя, мой драгоценный _валарг_.  
Ран удивился. Еще больше он удивился, когда маг перестал расхаживать по комнате и вернулся к нему. Скользнул на кровать, садясь рядом, обнял за талию.  
\- Ох, Ран, - вздохнул Йоджи и поцеловал его. – Я-то всегда был идиотом, но ты-то с чего глупишь, любимый?  
Кудо сказал... «любимый»? Может ли это быть? Может ли Йоджи все еще любить его? Любить _валарга_? Он ненавидит _валаргов_...  
Но Йоджи не дразнился больше. Он целовал Рана, совсем как раньше. Такой же восхитительный поцелуй. Сначала нежный, ласковый. Потом страстный, лишающий рассудка. Фуджимия перестал спрашивать себя, что нашло на цветочного мага, почему он объявился сегодня. Это было не важно. Он обхватил шею Йоджи руками и приоткрыл губы, позволяя делать с собой, что угодно.  
Но Кудо опять слишком быстро отпустил его губы. Ран отчаянно сцепил свои руки за шеей мага, не желая отпускать его.  
\- Шшш, прекрасный мой, - Йоджи ласково подул на его лицо. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
\- Да!  
\- Ты же не солжешь мне сейчас? Ты скажешь правду или не скажешь ничего, так?  
\- Да, - выдохнул Ран, заранее согласный на все.  
Йоджи напряженно улыбнулся.  
\- Тогда повторяй за мной.  
Фуджимия поспешно кивнул. Йоджи все еще обнимал его и не собирался никуда уходить. Йоджи все еще любил его. Ран скажет все, что тот захочет услышать. Любое заклинание. Только бы он остался.  
\- Скажи: я люблю тебя, Йоджи.  
Ран широко распахнул глаза. Заклинание? Цветочный маг ждал его ответа. Ран облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы и сглотнул. В комнате внезапно стало очень душно. Руки Йоджи на талии обжигали.  
Фуджимия глубоко вздохнул:  
\- Я...  
  


**КОНЕЦ**

 

_In another world_  
_We can show we care_  
_You can be sure_  
_I’m waiting there_  
_In another world._  
  
_В другом мире_  
_Мы может признать наши чувства._  
_Ты можешь быть уверен,_  
_Я жду, там –_  
_В другом мире._

 

**Author's Note:**

> _Старый, старый, старый фик..._


End file.
